Teen Titans: NEMESIS
by ThSamurai
Summary: Sequal to Shrapnel. Slade unleashes his deadliest weapon yet on the Titans. Only this weapon is a person, and a deep grudge(similar to RobinSlade grudge) forms between himher and one of the Titans. pg-13 for viloence, mild language, and peril.[COMPLETE]
1. Two Monsters

Hey everyone, was up! This is the beginning of a story I've been wanting to write for some time. I hope you like it. R&R please.

* * *

Robin was currently in his room at his table, looking over an array of newspaper clippings. Some had to do solely Slade while others were simply Slade related. He had spent hours just sitting there staring at them, hoping to get something out of it. But it simply led him in a circle of more and more questions. Twice Starfire had come by to try and relieve him somehow. Twice Robin had turned her away, though every time she came he seemed to get less irritable about the interruption. He soon regretted sending her away; he began to feel a slight migraine from all the thinking. His door opened and in walked Cyborg.

"Hey man, you got a minuet"? Robin brushed the newspaper clippings away.

"I actually have lots of minuets. What's up"?

"Octavius' party, remember its tomorrow. We were all wondering if you still wanted to go or not"? Robin thought for a moment. He was trying to decide which required more attention; Slade or Alec Octavius. True both represented an equal threat but they hadn't seen or heard of Slade since Terra's stone encasement. He finally looked back up to Cyborg and nodded.

"Sure we'll go, it's not like we have anything better to do". Cyborg nodded back and left. Robin then thought about the first time they had met Octavius. Alec was the one and only nephew of Otto Octavius, AKA: Dr. Octopus. Alec owned a large multi national corporation called Octech Ind., though the Titans found him to be more than a young entrepreneur. He had employed the Titans to retrieve stolen chemicals which were dangerous beyond belief. Upon retrieving them they discovered that he had used them to secure a more terrible weapon. He actually turned out to be just as ruthless as his lamented uncle. Robin could remember the day they walked back into his office like it was yesterday.

**FLASHBACK**

The next day the Titans were walking back through the office door of Alec Octavius. He rose at the site of them.  
  
"Ah, the people of retrieved my equipment I can't thank you enough", he said extending his hand. Robin didn't take it but simply stared Octavius in the face. Who read Robin's frustration and returned to his desk. "I can understand if you're all more than slightly miffed".  
  
"You didn't tell us everything the last time we were here", said Robin standing his ground. Raven stepped forward.  
  
"You withheld information that we needed in order to safely deactivate the device", she said her frown darkening. Alec nodded a little and then walked in front of his desk and crossed his arms.  
  
"It was necessary for the protection of this company and my assets", his eyes narrowed.  
  
"WHAT ABOUT THE SAFETY OF THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE, OR US", roared Robin pointing to his friends. "If you had just told us what exactly it was we were up against we would have been able to stop him with a lot more confidence".  
  
"Well you didn't have the information", replied Alec and there was a long pause. He shook his head and pulled five small slips of paper out of his coat pocket. "I don't want to part company on bad terms so why don't you attend a small gathering with me"? He handed them the slips of paper and backed away slightly.  
  
"What like a party", asked BB.  
  
"Very good BB", said Alec in a mock kindergarten teacher tone. Beast Boy glared at him and looked over his ticket. "These passes will grant you full access to the nights festivities, it would look good for our country in you all attended". Robin looked from his pass to his friends and back to Octavius.  
  
"First of all, we look after the whole world. Not just America. Though we are home based in this country, we don't exclusively represent it".  
  
"Fine, fine. Look Robin its just a night out to enjoy yourself and witness history in the making". They all put on curious looks.  
  
"What's going to be so historical", asked Cyborg.  
  
"Ah well, that's a surprise. You all like surprises don't you".  
  
"Not when they deal with you", said Robin. Alec then gave up trying to be friendly.  
  
"Come or don't come, that is your choice. However, if you ever even enter another Octech building again, I'll kill you". And this was something none of them were surprised at.  
  
"I am baffled at how you can be so heartless", said Starfire.  
  
"Well get used to it babe, in corporate lingo I'm called Mr. Big. And will do anything to unsure my continued reign if you will. A business is filled with pawns my friends. And this case was no different. I had a small problem and I used you to fix it". Except in the case of Slade, never had they heard someone speak of such cruelty without fear of being brought to justice. Even so, Slade used some discretion of his movements. Robin took a step closer to Octavius who was smiling rather maliciously.  
  
"If we come to this little party, its going to be to keep an eye on your mafia ass and to hope to God that we catch you red handed with something dirty".  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you all there. You can go now". None of the Titans moved. Al of them staring at Octavius with nothing short of pure anger. "The door isn't going to open itself you know". With that he turned and left through another door. Robin ran after him and found a small room with absolutely no other way out, empty.  
  
"Damn", said Robin to himself.  
  
"What do we do now", asked Beast Boy. Robin looked at his ticket and pocketed it and started to leave. The other Titans followed him out and they headed back to the tower.

**END FLASHBACK**

Robin walked over to a spot on the wall where he had hung up a clipping of their mission for Octavius. It was a small article but still noticeable.

"TITANS FOIL TERRORIST PLOT TO POISON JUMP CITY RESERVIOR"!

The man they were trying to stop was named Shrapnel, he was a terrorist, but wasn't planning what the newspaper had said. Octavius knew that and still sent them into harms way along with jeopardizing the lives of thousands of people as well. He kept wondering if this could turn into an Octavius obsession as well as Slade. He ripped the article off the wall and placed it on his desk. No matter how terrible Alec was, Robin would not allow himself to create two monsters for himself. He decided to round up everyone in the main room and form a plan about how the night would work. He had been to few formal parties, one or two which he attended with Bruce. He wasn't much for the old classical way to party, but he was sure Lee might be able to help them with that. Even a prom (even if it's a forced one), can get pretty wild.

Forgetting about he clipping he walked out of his room and towards the main living room. No one, not even Raven would be able to see that what would develop over the next few days would be just as distressing as Slade. It was only a question as to who would carry such an obsession.

* * *

Well that's the beginning. I know it might not have been that good, but first chapters usually aren't. Well see what happens. Tell me what you think and I'll update for you as soon as I can. laters!

**  
**


	2. A troubled Mind

Ch.2

* * *

Across the city was a really tall building. At its base was an elaborate fountain before the entrance. The engraved letters on the fountain read "Octech Industries". Inside people were going nuts trying to get everything together for the upcoming event. The meeting hall on the ground floor had been nicely decorated with numerous tables here and there. At the center of all of this was a young man shouting out directions to various people.

"NO! No that one goes over there", he shouted at someone. They had brought in the place cards for each of the tables and had a difficult time putting them where they were needed. A secretary walked up to the man and handed him a clipboard.

"Dr. Octavius, the papers you requested", he turned around sharply and tool the papers without any gratitude. He read them over and then put on a look as if to confirm his suspicions. He then focused his attention on a man not much older than him.

"Avery! Come here", he motioned for Avery to approach him, who did so very nervously. Alec then took him by the shoulder and began walking him around the room. "Do you like working for this company"? Avery nodded quickly. "More importantly do you like working for me"? Now very nervous Avery replied in the affirmative. Alec then stopped walking and faced him. "So I can assume that if someone, in my inner circle, was somehow leaking out info about me, you would be one of the first to tell me. Am I right"?

"Its-its what you deserve from me sir", eh answered weakly.

"Enough with sucking up. If its one thing I cant stand its someone who licks my ass. That's the type of thing a dog would do, you don't look like a dog to me. Are you a dog Avery"?

"No sir". Alec began to walk away.

"However, of all the characteristics of a dog that you have, the only one you seem to be without is loyalty". Alec then put two ear plugs in his ears, pulled out a small pistol and fired a single shot. Everyone saw Avery hit the floor and waited to see what would happen next. Alec took the ear plugs out and gave the gun to someone passing by.

"Where is that silencer I asked for, that thing is too damn loud", everyone agreed with him in unison and then went back to their jobs. Octavius then began to exit the room when he called after one of his secretaries. "Get me the Titans if you please, I'll be in my office".

BACK WITH THE TITANS..............

* * *

Robin walked into the main living room and saw everyone entertaining themselves. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Lee were currently watching a movie called "The Rock", Raven had just opened a new book, and Starfire was bobbing her head to a CD that she was listening to. From over at the couch Lee shook his head and got up.

"I'm sorry my friends but there's just way too much swearing in that movie for me", he walked over to the kitchen area. Cyborg looked around from behind the couch.

"Aw come on Lee it's like they do it every two seconds".

"Your right, they're more the 'Every-five-second' type", replied Lee removing the orange juice from the fridge. Cyborg shook his head and then saw Robin standing in the living room. He got up and walked on over to him. Robin then glanced at Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy signaling them to gather around. Raven put down her book, Starfire paused her CD, and Beast Boy grumpily turned off the TV. Once they had come to order Robin removed the five slips of paper that they had received a few weeks before.

"Aright. We've got Octavius' party tomorrow evening, and before I go on I want to know what everyone has to say about it", said Robin. There was a short pause while everyone looked around at each other. Finally Raven cleared her throat.

"What exactly is this gathering for"?

"Alec is a military scientist, tomorrow night is a demonstration of his latest creation. And for someone who is only in their mid twenties that's saying somthing", answered Robin.

"What kind of creation", asked Lee.

"What ever it is it'll probably be on all the Joint Chief's Christmas lists", said Robin now flipping through the passes. Starfire then took the floor.

"I think it would be foolish to go without a sense of vigilance, Octavius is a very shrewd individual and may be setting up a trap of some sort".

"I'm with Star", said Beast Boy. "In fact I kinda don't even wanna go to this thing anyway. If the whole thing is what I think it's going to be then it doesn't look too exciting".

"Maybe not but it may be the chance we need to finally put Alec away", said Robin. He gave each of them one of the passes then stopped when he came to Lee empty handed. He had forgotten Lee hadn't been there when they first met Octavius.

"Ah who cares, your with us man", said Cyborg gruffly. Lee nodded and smiled sheepishly. Robin then continued with his briefing.

"As I understand it, the party is formal and a type of dress code is expected", said Robin bracing himself.

"What kind of dress code", asked BB suspiciously.

"What d'ya think", came Raven. "Starfire and I have to wear dresses and you guys have to wear tuxedos". Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all looked as if they were being made to perform in some embarrassing school play.

"But none of us even own a tuxedo, do you have any idea how expensive they are", said Cyborg with his hands in the air.

"You can rent them can't you", asked Lee. Beast Boy shot a glance at Lee.

"And what about you"?

"I have my own formal attire thank you". While they went on about how much the night was going to be disaster, they didn't notice that Starfire was absolutely flushed with excitement. Thus far she had only been to one social gathering in her entire time on earth. She had attended the junior prom to look after Robin while he was being forced to dance with Kitten. She had only been allowed one dance with him and saw tomorrow as a hopeful way increase that number.

"Starfire? Staaaarrrrrr, hello Tamaran to Starfire", said Cyborg snapping his fingers in front of her. She blinked and looked around. Everyone was giving her a funny look.

"Forgive me I was, as you say, 'zoned out'", she giggled lightly while everyone sweat dropped.

"Anyway", said Robin. "There is still the matter of the dancing". Beast Boy twisted his face up in a look of disgust. "I know, I know but trust me it'll help out in the long run. Remember it's like a senior prom or something so be prepared for a slow dance or two". Raven faintly heard Star squeal in the background. "One other thing, though we're going to keep an eye on Octavius we should try to make it seem as normal as possible. So that means if you can you should try to find a date for this thing". At this BB looked a little more interested.

"Can it be anyone"?

"It doesn't matter, someone from here or outside the tower. It can be someone you bumped into while on a mission, just find someone", said Robin. They all took a moment to take in what had just been said. "Alright everyone get some rest for tomorrow, we just might need it". As they all began to exit they heard a beeping from the main view screen. They all gathered around and switched it on. Alec Octavius appeared on the screen sitting at his desk.

"Good evening Teen Titans, I hope I find you well", he said smiling.

"What do you want", asked Robin curtly.

"Just a little RSVP, I did invite you and I want to make sure I have enough party bags to go around". Scowling Starfire flew up to the screen.

"We had indeed decided to attend you're social gathering, allow me to say that inviting us might just be the biggest mis"- Robin grabbed hold of her foot and pulled her back down with the rest of them. She apologized and smiled sheepishly. Cyborg walked up to the counsel.

"Where's it being held"? Alec chuckled to himself and held up one of slips he had given them.

"It says on the ticket, you really should pay more attention".

"Watch it man, I don't wanna have to bring the hurt'n on ya right before you're party", relied Cyborg banging his fists together. Alec picked up a cup of tea and sipped it.

"You have me quivering", he said taking another sip. "Well don't let me keep you from you're 'tour-ly' duties, and I look forward to seeing each of your happy, smiling, fa"- Starfire switched off the screen with him in mid sentence. She then began to walk off to her room.

"Starfire"? Robin watched her curiously.

"Good night", she said. She disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

OCTAVIUS' OFFICE..............

He put his tea cup down and clicked off his little screen. "Well, that was rude", he said quietly.

"I still don't know why you invited them", said someone off to the side. Alec beckoned for the figure to come and sit next to him. To his left, none other than Blackfire took a seat next to him. He put an arm around her waist and brought her closer.

"B, have you ever heard the earthen saying; 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer". Blackfire nodded.

"I understand, but you now I hate her, and I can't stand her sanctimonious friends yet you have allowed them to come into our midst".

"Your missing the big picture. Anyone who is nosy about my operations will see the Titans arrive tomorrow and come to a golden conclusion". Blackfire listened. "Who would ever suspect me if I allow the world's most powerful law enforcers to eat my food and drink my wine as it were. The Titans are still unaware that you have returned to Earth, you still have the element of surprise".

"And what of Slade, what do you intend to do if he should arrive"? Alec's face became less relaxed. He got up and walked up to the large window overlooking the city.

"Slade is ingenious, but alone he causes too much trouble. He and I do business for mutual benefits, I have advised him not to make an appearance tomorrow as it would be disastrous for both of us if he were discovered". He saw Blackfire go from a straight face to a frown.

"You needn't worry B, soon the Titans will not be a problem and you can let loose you're fury until you fall over dead from having too much fun". Blackfire looked up at him and smiled evilly.

"You mean it"?

"Of course, but we need to keep our cool and let things play out the way I have planned them. I promise, you'll have you're vengeance and the Titans will crumble". Blackfire rose and walked up to Octavius.

"You really know how to charm a girl".

* * *

BACK WITH THE TITANS.....................

Robin paced back and forth in his room pretending like he was talking to someone. "Hey Star wanna go with me to the party? No, no that's not good. Ummm, Starfire I was wondering if you would like to got with me tomorrow night". He thought about this one and nodded to himself. "I guess that will have to do". He walked out of his room and headed down the hall to Starfire's. He hadn't gone far when he bumped into Raven. She had been carrying a handful of books which now lay all over the floor.

"Sorry Raven", said Robin quickly. He bent down and began picking up the books. Raven levitated them all back into her arms.

"It's quite alright Robin, but if you don't mind me saying you're usually a bit more careful than that". Robin nodded and handed her the last book that he had picked up.

"I'm just a little nervous about asking Star to this party thing, and something's been bothering me since this whole thing came up". Robin opened his mouth but shook his head.

"Never mind, it's probably nothing. Sorry again Raven", he said walking off. Raven shrugged her shoulders and continued on her way. Robin stopped in front of Starfire's door, took a deep breath, and knocked.

"Enter", he heard from inside the room. He went in and she leap up from her bed at the sight of him. "Robin it is nice to see you".

"Hi Star, am I interrupting anything"?

"Not at all, I was just reading this book Raven gave me not long ago". Robin glanced at the book on Starfire's bed, it was titled 'The Lord of the Rings, the Fellowship of the Ring'.

"That's a good book Star you'll like it", he said nodding. Starfire went and picked it up.

"Oh I do enjoy it, most assuredly", she said reading some more of it. Robin pulled up a chair and plopped himself down in it. Star saw this and closed the book and sat down on her bed in front of Robin. "Is something on your mind Robin"?

"Well, two things actually". Starfire smiled broadly.

"I am all the ears", she said. Robin summed up his courage and decided to spit it out.

"Will you go with me tomorrow, to Octavius' party? The thing tomorrow night, you know". There was an uncomfortable silence between them. He began to beat himself up in his mind. 'SUTPID! That's it you ruined it, might as well leave before she freaks out or something'. He got up to leave but she grabbed him.

"Robin, where are you going"? He tried to say something but no words came out. "Robin you needn't be troubled, I was planning on asking you the very same question". Robin's mouth opened slightly. She gulped a little but then smiled sweetly. "Of course Robin I will go with you". They stared at one another for a moment before Robin faked a cough to break the silence. They both looked around as if trying to change the subject.

"What else was it that was on your mind", asked Starfire. Robin sat back down and thought for a moment.

"It's Octavius; since this whole thing came up I've had the worst feeling about it. Like something really bad is going to happen, or happen again". Starfire raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean"?

"Years ago, Otto Octavius terrorized New York City as one of its most notorious criminals. He became Doc Ock because he allowed his ambitions to blind his reason. I guess I'm just afraid history is going to repeat itself, because no one seems to learn from it". He sank his head down. The last thing he wanted was a menace like that rampaging around their city. Starfire sat next to him and patted his back.

"Be at ease Robin, I do not believe we will be faced with such things. I for one would never allow him to gain that much power. I swear i would do anything to stop him, it is our responsibility is it not".

"Sure, but I would still be careful about the promises made. I swore I would not rest until I stopped Slade, and look at the road that lead me down". He saw Star with a sort of worried expression on her face. "Don't worry Star, you're probably right. We'll catch him and put him in prison where he belongs".

"Agreed", replied Star. She glanced at her clock and saw it was around ten p.m.. "It's late, you should get some rest". Robin nodded and walked out of the room. Starfire then fell back on her bed, not believing what just happened. She was glad that he asked her, she didn't think she would have had enough courage to do the same. She smiled at the thought of the two of them dancing again and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get this out, I've been kinda busy. I hope your liking it so far and I look forward to updating again. R&R please


	3. Dangerous Dance

Ch.3

* * *

Lee walked past several shops while he carried with him tow suit bags which held the tuxedo rentals. As he walked he grumbled irritably to himself. "I don't have anything to rent, so they send me to get their stuff! How very logical". He turned a corner sharply and rammed right into a passing girl. Both of their belongings flew in the air and then lay sprawled on the floor. People passing by stood and watched a moment as Lee got to his feet and began gathering up the girl's things and putting them back into the shopping bags.

"My apologies, I must have been in quite a rush I did not notice you". The girl gasped when she finally laid eyes on Lee. She had long black hair and deep purple eyes. Lee had run right into Blackfire. She stared up at him fearfully, Alec had told her all about the Titans new friend and she was afraid that he would recognize her. She stood up and took the bags from Lee.

"Thanks, you're the Samurai aren't you"? Lee raised his eye brows and smiled a little.

"I prefer Lee, but I suppose everyone has to have some kind of nickname these days. I didn't catch your name by the way". He held out his hand for her to shake. Blackfire thought for a moment and then figure she might use this to her advantage.

"It's-it's Jennifer", she sputtered and she shook his hand. As soon as she did Lee's telepathy went off the wire. He got flashes of glowing purple eyes and her dueling with someone who looked a lot like her. The visions left him and he let go of her hand rather quickly. Blackfire's eyes narrowed at this reaction. He bent down and picked up his things, then removed his communicator to check the time. Blackfire's eyes locked onto the device and her suspicions were confirmed.

"It was an honor to meet you, but I must return to the tower". He gave the smallest of bows and walked down the hall toward the exit. Blackfire watched him leave and then headed out herself. Lee was now walking across the parking lot towards the T-Car (he actually managed to convince Cyborg to let it out of his sight). As he walked he got the hovering sensation of being shadowed. Gripping the hilt of his sword he picked up the pace slightly. He was mere feet from the T-Car when the feeling hit him again but at full throttle. He turned around swiftly and saw that no one was behind him. He surveyed the parking lot for the longest moment, then got into the T-Car and left. From atop the mall roof Blackfire's eyes followed the car leave the area.

"So sister, you now have two telepaths protecting you. Nothing I can't handle I assure you".

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT......................

The male portion of the Titans had gathered in the main living room and awaited Starfire and Raven. Robin had gone with the traditional look; Black coat, black vest, white shirt, and a black bow tie. Beast Boy had taken on a jacket with a stand up collar which actually looked pretty good on him. Lee was in a royal blue gi with gold lining down the sleeve and across the shoulders. Cyborg had simply worn a red bowtie and left it at that. I was less then likely they would have something in his size. Beast Boy noticed Lee tuck his sword into his black belt and cleared his throat. Lee looked from Beast Boy to his sword in confusion.

"What"?

"Are you sure you should go in wearing that", asked Beast Boy warningly.

"You should know by now BB-San that my sword is like my shadow, it follows me everywhere".

"Whatever", said Beast Boy. They paced around the room awaiting the girl's entrance. Cyborg and Lee had both decided to go without dates. The girl Lee wanted to take was on the other side of the galaxy (Aurora, "Trouble at home"). Cyborg said he'd just go stag and be free to ask whoever he wanted to dance. They were all kind of nervous, but no so much as Robin and Beast Boy. Beast Boy had asked Raven not long ago and was still beating himself up over how he went about it, forgetting the fact that Raven had said yes of course. Robin had been thinking to himself all day whether it would be safe to bring Starfire. Sure she was powerful and he didn't doubt her abilities in the slightest, it was just the thought of her getting hurt which kept bugging him. Half and hour later the girls had still not emerged.

"Checkmate", said Lee sleepily to Robin. They heard muffled voices from the door and got up from their chess board. The door opened, the girls entered, and the boy's mouths hit the floor. (BEWARE: I have absolutely no talent in describing dresses or tuxedos).

Raven had on a white dress with a midnight blue sash across her chest and her hair had been made into a neat bun. Starfire was wearing a crimson red dress with no shoulders while her hair hung gracefully in a nice pony tail. The two girls walked up to their dates and snapped them backed to life.

"Well, are we going or aren't we", asked Raven teasingly.

"We should also proceed with caution", said Lee. "I think I ran into a friend of yours earlier today".

"Was a friend or a foe", asked Starfire.

"It was definitely a foe, but I couldn't stick around long enough to get her name". Robin nodded and got everyone in a huddle.

"Okay, we're heading into enemy territory and we have a job to do". He saw a few of them look disappointed, especially Starfire. "But, that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun". He saw them brighten up and he motioned for the door. "Alright lets go".

They arrived at the building around nine o'clock and were stopped in front of the building entrance. A guy took Cyborg's place at the wheel and drove over to the parking garage. Cyborg watched his "baby" leave in slow motion. Up until now the Titans had never known the red carpet treatment. As they approached a host of paparazzi began blinding them with hundreds of flashes. Starfire squinted and recoiled slightly.

"Robin! What is going on? Why do they wish to blind us? Are we under attack"! She lit up her fists and got into a ready position. Robin shooed the press away and calmed her down.

"No it's alright; it's just their job to be annoying. Shall we"? He held out his arm and a smiling Starfire took it. They then proceeded inside the building. Inside there were already dozens of people. Some were dressed in military uniforms while others came in formal wear. They entered the room and looked around for a place to sit. As they looked the last person they wanted to see greeted them.

"Well look who it is. My guests of honor have finally arrived", said a beaming Alec Octavius. They all gave him a stony look while he continued to smile broadly. "Please don't just stand there in the doorway, come in"! He moved aside to let them in more and after a moments pause they did. "So! Come to enjoy the festivities have you"?

"Just watch yourself Octavius", said Robin. "Because we will". Alec laughed playfully.

"You're a terrible guest Robin; please I want you to meet my new business partner". He held out his hand and Blackfire took it. She had on a low cut black dress with no shoulders. The Titan's eyes widened at the sight of her. This was something none of them were expecting. The only one who wasn't surprised to see her there was Lee, who had bumped into her earlier. Alec saw the two focusing on each other. "It seems you two already know each other".

"Oh we've met", said Starfire. Alec leaned over and whispered something into Blackfire's ear. They both began to giggle evilly as if mocking them right on the spot. Alec then pointed to a table close to the stage area.

"Your table is over there; enjoy"! He then walked away with Blackfire while the Titans stood shocked. Finally they moved over to their table.

"Blackfire and Octavius", said Cyborg thoughtfully. "Who would've thought"? Beast Boy snorted.

"Sounds like a match made in hell if you ask me". They all covered their faces to hide the sudden burst of laughter. It wasn't often Beast Boy cracked a joke that was laughable, but every now and then it was hysterical. They set themselves down at a circular table which had been perfectly sized for them. As soon as they sat down they were each handed a menu. They each looked over the list of dishes and then decided on meal. An irritated Beast Boy ordered a plate of bagels, as the only vegetarian dish was a chef salad, which had meat in it. As they talked to each other about important and meager things they periodically looked over at Alec's table. Each time the saw him he was simply talking and laughing with his guests and in some instances would see them watching and wave. Robin was beginning to think this whole thing might have been a waste of time.

Robin turned back around in his chair for the tenth time as he was thoroughly bored. He had turned around in time to see Starfire silently laughing to herself. He edged a little closer and leaned in.

"Hey, what's so funny"? Now laughing a little louder she shook her head.

"Noth-nothing is funny! I just cannot help myself"! She suddenly snorted out a burst of laughter. Robin recoiled slightly while the others turned their heads as did numerous people around them. While Starfire continued to laugh at nothing Robin looked all over the place as if hoping to find the cause. Raven came over and took a seat on the other said of Starfire.

"Robin people are starting to stare. What's wrong with her"? Robin shook is head and went back to looking. His eyes then fell on her dinner plate. She had only cut off one bite from the meat and eaten seconds before her outburst. The both looked over at Cyborg who was way ahead of them. Over Star's undying fits he scanned her and the food, then nodded.

"Yup! The food is having some kind of reaction to her alien physiology". They glanced at Starfire. Though she was still laughing, a worried expression came across her face. If she didn't stop soon she might suffocate from not taking a breather. Raven gathered up Starfire and carried her off to the women's room.

"Excuse us for a moment". From the other side of the room Alec and Blackfire watched with nothing short of pure amusement. After they had stopped laughing themselves, Alec pointed to a selection of the menu.

"You see my dear? That's why you're species should avoid the beef stroganoff". They both smirked and clanged their champagne glasses together. Alec then glanced over Blackfire's shoulder and saw someone in background. It was only for an instant but he recognized him at once. His smile faded instantly and he whipped his mouth with his napkin. "Damn it! Excuse me". He got up and Blackfire turned in her chair.

"What is it"?

"An uninvited guest", he said leaving the room. He walked outside and looked out over the city. The thousands of lights lit up the nighttime streets. He took a sip from is glass then set it down on the ledge. "I was under the impression that we were not to meet each other in public". Slade sat at a table off to the side and smiled under his mask.

"Alec, no invitation, no phone call, no champagne; I'm feeling a little left out". Alec turned to him and gulped down the last of his drink.

"I'm serious! You're only advantage is that the Titans still think your dead. If they were to see you here, with ME, then we're both screwed", said Alec raising his voice a little. Slade got up and walked over to the ledge.

"You seem stressed Alec, overworked are we? If I were you I'd get myself a hobby". Alec's grimace only got darker. "I'm here to observe Robin".

"Your obsession with him is your own business", said Alec waving his hand through the air. "But I asked you not to bring it here. Pretty much the future of Octech. Ind. is riding on this evening and I don't need it ruined by the Titans or YOU"!

"Do I detect a note of fear in that confident voice of yours", crooned Slade. "If you're so worried about the Titans being a problem, then why did you invite them"? Alec gripped his empty glass rather tightly. He then relaxed and set it down on the table.

"They amuse me somewhat; I was interested how they would function tonight. With the government funding that will be flooding in after tonight, I won't need you anymore". He straightened up. "Our business venture is terminated; do me the favor of not being in your dangerous presence again". He turned and walked back inside. Slade narrowed his eyes and laughed to himself. Alec would continue to work for him. Whether he realized it or not.

Back inside Robin sat at their table alone. Cyborg had left to ask some girls for dance requests. Lee decided to begin scooping the place out. Raven and Beast Boy were had been dancing for at least half an hour. Raven had returned from the girl's bathroom without Starfire, who she said was still getting herself together. Finally Starfire came over to the table and sat down next to Robin. Beat red, she put her head down on the table and groaned. Robin leaned over and rubbed her back.

"Hey Star, you okay"?

"Oh Robin, I do not believe I have ever been so embarrassed". He saw some small tears escaping her.

"It's okay Star, everyone makes mistakes. Now we know you shouldn't eat that stuff", he said scratching the back of his head. Starfire straightened up and rued her eyes.

"But why did our host not warn us of it"? Robin scowled over at Octavius who had just invited Blackfire to dance with him.

"He probably wanted a good laugh, but forget about him". Starfire folded her hands in her lap and wanted to go home. Robin stood up and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance"? Star looked around innocently.

"I suppose, I think you would make a much greater host". Robin chuckled and shook his head.

"No Star, I mean, do you wanna dance"? Blushing slightly Starfire smiled up at him and took his hand. They walked over to the dance floor and joined in with everyone else. They were slow to start at first, as neither of them had danced this way in a while. Robin's right hand took Starfire's left, and he gently put his other hand around her waist as her other hand took is shoulder.

"You look very beautiful Star", said Robin eyeing her from top to bottom and vice versa". Starfire flushed and straightened his bow tie somewhat.

"And you Robin look positively handsome". And they danced. It was funny to see how well the two waltzed. Robin led the dance in a smooth and soothing pattern, which Starfire followed elegantly. They both found it difficult to avoid looking at each other. Mostly because they were but two inches apart, however it also seemed instinctive. Soon Robin found he couldn't tear away his gaze from Star's eyes to save his life. The hypnotic attraction they had was both frightening and calming. While Robin drifted into la la land, Starfire felt herself getting weak somewhat. It was not physically weak, but a huge temptation to just give in to everything that was going on inside. She felt so safe when she was near Robin. As the pair slowly moved in a circle they passed by Cyborg who had apparently found himself a dance partner, she was half his size but it didn't matter. He caught Robin's eye and gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up. Robin smiled and gave him a nod. No sooner had Cyborg returned his nod then Robin felt Starfire's head rest on his shoulder. Robin's legs felt as if they were made of peanut brittle and would break right on the spot. Soon after that Starfire's scent took hold of him. It reminded him a cool summer breeze after a day's work, something that was instantly welcomed. They also came across Raven and Beast Boy, who looked like they may need some private alone time. They danced a couple more songs, some slow and some rowdy. Then Alec took his place behind a glass podium up on stage. Blackfire gave him an intro and the room opened in applause, though the Titans found themselves to be to busy getting back to their table.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I am Dr. Alec Octavius, thank you for coming". Some scattered clapping followed this statement. "Tonight, I wish to share with you my life's work. A design beyond anything you could imagine". There were many intrigued faces among the host of V.I.P.'s. "As you know, we are always looking for ways to better equip our fighting men, domestic and overseas. I am proud to present to present to you tonight technology that will forever change our special forces. Ladies and Gentlemen allow me to introduce, or re-introduce, the quad-appendage apparatus". He pressed a small remote and the curtains parted. Starfire suddenly gripped Robin's arm when they laid eyes on it. It was a metallic belt worn around the waist, and attached to it; were four bionic arms. Robin's worst fears had actually come true. Alec proudly walked up to the device and after circling it delivered his speech.

"You see my lamented uncle originally created the arms as tools for his experiments with fusion. What I have done is taken the design further to their full potential. As you can see there are some key differences in both specs and internal network". A general raised his hand with a question.

"As I recall, Dr. Octavius, the A.I. in the arms proved to be to powerful for you're uncle to control. What makes you so sure that you can"?

"Quite simple, there is no A.I.. If the user is not fully in control then the product is not ready to be manufactured. Isn't that right"? The audience was absolutely captivated by his presentation. While Octavius talked on Raven began to feel psi ripples throughout the room. They came from someone with nothing short of bad intentions, only they weren't just coming from Octavius. She looked around the room but couldn't find the source. Alec then began describing the arm's traits.

"Gone are the needles in the back, EMP emitters connect to the synapse and allow the users thoughts to control the arm's movement. And to show you what I mean let me now bring out our volunteer, Captain John Mason"! They started clapping but no one came out from behind the curtain. Alec looked behind him and repeated the name irritably. Blackfire then came up to him on stage and urgently whispered something to him. Robin narrowed his eyes at this. Alec turned back to the audience and cleared his throat.

"It seems Capt. Mason is suffering from a sudden case of the measles and cannot be here tonight". He looked out over a rather disappointed crowd. 'NO', he thought to himself. 'I will not let anything destroy what I have slaved for'. He then closed his speech papers and put on a weak smile. "Therefore I will volunteer myself", he started taking off his jacket and shirt. Blackfire ran up to him and pulled him off to the side.

"Alec are you sure this is a good idea. If you get hurt the Titans may take advantage of it".

"Nonsense B, I've got everything under control. Just stand back and enjoy the show". He walked up to the arms and locked the belt around his waist. A technician then came up behind him an attached a thick cord to the back and then switched on a generator. Alec took a deep breath and then nodded at that man. The man slowly turned a knob to the right, allowing a controlled flow of radiation. Alec looked nauseated and then let out an audible gasp. Everyone in the room recoiled, Alec however put up his hands to calm them down.

"It's alright, it's just the EMP radiation. The radiation is the key to empowering the arms and their ability to move".

"How's it feel", asked a short woman.

"Like ants crawling up my body", joked Alec. Raven's bad feeling got worse and worse by the second. Alec then struggled to gain movement and within a few minuets had lifted himself ten feet off the stage. He then looked down around the crowd and smiled at triumphantly at the Titans. "Ladies and gentlemen I give you the future soldier of tomorrow". The room burst into applause and he sank back down to the floor. At that time no one noticed a swift hand grab the technician, turn the control knob all the way over, the pull it out of its socket.

"Okay, I'll take some ques"-. He stopped abruptly and began to shake slightly.

"What's wrong', asked Blackfire.

"I don't know, check the meter", he sounded as if he were going to throw up. Blackfire looked over at the gauge and jumped back when she saw it.

"Alec it's off the chart"!

"WHAT! Turn it down", there was genuine fear in his voice.

"I can't the controls are gone"! The room was then filled with a growing hum which was coming from the generator. Some people began to franticly leave the room. The Titans jumped out of their seats and readied themselves. Blackfire made a move to leave but was hit by a sudden burst of energy from the generator.

"B"! Alec shouted and moved over to her, but couldn't because he was still connected to the cable. He looked back and saw it begin to glow a haunting blue-ish color. "OH NO! OH GOD NO! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA", he cried out as the radiation surged trough him.

"TITANS GO", shouted Robin. Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire began herding the panicking mass out to safety while Robin, Cyborg, and Lee disabled the generator. Alec wailed and shrieked and in his madness was flailing the arms in all directions, making it difficult to get the generator. Jerking around violently Alec lost strength and fell to the floor. As he hit the floor his last glimpse was of Robin, and the rest of the Titans dismantling his machinery. He then blacked out and knew no more.

* * *

Well how was that? I find I'm getting less and less time to do this so that's why it took so long. Anyway, please tell me what you think. Next chap is on it's way. R&R please.


	4. Two birds with one Stone

Ch.4

* * *

An ambulance sped down the highway at full speed on route to the Jump City Hospital. Inside laid Alec, beside him a host of doctors and paramedics. They monitored his vital signs, which appeared to be normal. The ambulance went over a small bump and shook the vehicle from side to side, bringing Alec back to the conscious world. He blinked and looked around sleepily and saw the doctors begin to check his heart beat. He gulped and tried to gather his strength.

"S-stop the car", he said hoarsely. Thinking that he must be delirious, one of the doctors prepared a sedative. Alec tried to move but was strapped down to the small bed. "Stop the car now".

"Don't worry you're going to be just fine", said a nurse trying to calm him down. Alec shook his head and decided this was his stop.

"I said stop THE CAR"! With all the strength he could muster he forced the four bionic arms through the floor of the ambulance and brought it to a screeching halt. Everyone flew forward and smashed against the walls of the small confinement. (We're just going to refer to Alec's bionic arms as: "his arms" or the "arms". Just so there's no confusion). He looked over at his binding and snapped it open with a free arm. He then clambered out of the back of the ambulance and walked down the road. He didn't get far however, for at that point an eighteen wheeler came straight at him. In his weakened state all he could do was stare at the oncoming truck. He moved aside at the last second but was clipped in the shoulder. He flipped over the guard rail and rolled down a long rocky slope. He stumbled to the bottom of the hill and came to a stop while some stray rocks rolled over him. Regaining himself he heard footsteps coming his way. He turned on his back and saw a blurred out image of a tall dark figure coming his way. The figure bent down over him and stuck him quickly with a shot. He quickly lost his strength and the world faded from view.

* * *

TITANS TOWER.....................

They all got home after smoothing things over with all the guests and attendees. All six of them immediately plopped down on the couch upon entering the main room. The thought of their soft beds within the next few minuets gave each of them a happy thought.

"So", came Cyborg from the left of the couch. They all turned to look at him. "You think Octavius survived"? Robin shook his head.

"I don't know. I really can't see how anyone could live through something like that, but I suppose it's possible".

"Anything is possible", added Raven. "We of all people should know that". Starfire got up and faced her friends.

"And my sister? What became of Blackfire"? Robin put his hands in the air and again shook his head.

"By the time we got the whole place cleared out, she was gone. Either she heals fast, or somebody nabbed her". Starfire nodded but continued.

"It is ironic how Octavius was destroyed by his own creation. It still baffles me though how someone as brilliant as him could make a mistake like that".

"Because he didn't", said Raven up at the giant screen. They all gathered around her. "Octavius' machine was working perfectly. There were absolutely no flaws in it, a malfunction like that wasn't supposed to happen".

"But it did Rae, as crazy as Octavius is or was I don't think he'd want to kill himself", said Beast Boy through a yawn.

"BB-San is correct, this malfunction was orchestrated willingly and knowingly by someone else", said Lee. "Whoever did this, aimed to destroy him in every way. His funding has been cut, his stocks are now plummeting, and his company is being taken into possession by the government. Since he has no children or relatives to heir his fortune, it is also lost".

"What if he did survive", asked Cyborg scratching his chin. "Can the arms be removed"? Raven turned back to the screen and typed up the answer.

"As far as we know, once something like this occurs, the arms have become permanently attached to his cerebral cortex. He can't remove them without causing severe brain damage". It was then that she remembered something. "There's something else". They gave her curious looks. "Just before Alec lost it, I felt disturbing vibes throughout the atmosphere". Lee frowned at hearing this.

"I didn't sense or pick up anything".

"That would be because what I felt was a feeling of bad intentions. Something only an empath would feel. You are telepathic Lee but you wouldn't have picked up on that. Lee nodded in comprehension. Robin walked up and switched off the screen.

"Its late guys, we should get some rest". They all nodded in agreement and as soon as Cyborg locked down the tower they went off to bed. Robin made his way to his room and while he typed in the key code to get in Starfire poked her head out of her door. She bit her lip wondering if she should say anything. And if so, what? She finally got together her courage and stepped out of her door.

"Robin"? He turned and smiled.

"Oh hey Star. Shouldn't you be in bed"? Star looked down at her feet then back up at Robin.

"I am fatigued yes, but I-I just wanted to thank you for a most enjoyable night". Both she and Robin avoided looking at each for a second to try and not let the other see their shade of red. Robin breathed out a small laugh and then looked back up at her.

"No problem Star. I'm glad you had a good time. Good night".

"Good night......", she answered and Robin quickly slipped into his room. ".....Robin". Starfire turned to go back to her room but stopped in front of her door. Her current situation left her happy yet confused. She had never felt this way about someone before and was unclear of how to interpret her feelings. She needed advice. She walked down the hall and came to Raven's door. She lightly tapped on it and awaited an answer. After a few louder taps her door slowly opened revealing a very tired and a really grumpy Raven.

"What", she asked irritably. Starfire hesitated somewhat.

"I, require some advice that you may have".

"Starfire do you have any idea what time it is"?

"Please forgive me Raven, but I am really in need of some counseling". Raven narrowed her eyes in irritation.

"Starfire, go-back-to-bed". Star opened her mouth but Raven put up her hand. "I'm sure what ever is poking at you can wait until at least sun rise, now go to sleep please". With that Raven closed her door with a snap. Starfire lowered her head and turned to go. She thought about asking one of her other friends. Cyborg may also get angry about being called to his door in the middle of the night. Beast Boy was a given no. And Robin was what she needed advice about. She decided Lee was her best chance. She turned a corner and his door came into view. As she drew nearer she began to hear some music. She stopped in front of his door and listened. It was melodious and calming like a string instrument, but what was it exactly. She knocked and the music stopped.

"Come in Star-San", said Lee from the other side. She opened the door and saw him sitting at a half circular table and holding a violin. He looked up, bowed his head and smiled. He then noticed her looking over his violin. "It's called a violin; you're actually the first of our team to discover my liking for it. I find it helps me think or forget my woes, which ever comes first".

"How did you know it was me at your point of entrance"? Lee shrugged as he was putting his violin back up to his chin.

"Must be a talent of mine I guess". He ran the stick over the strings and continued playing. He knew something was bothering her, and before they got down to business he decided to try and lighten the mood a little. Starfire felt at ease somewhat and sat down on his bed.

"I am, in need of counseling". Lee nodded as he continued to play.

"What of"?

"Do you not already know that"? He chuckled lightly and tuned a string.

"That would be an invasion of privacy. Now, what ails you"? Starfire was very hesitant but decided she needed to talk to someone.

"Robin". Lee screeched his violin. He looked at her open mouthed. He set down his violin and paced around the room. He then pulled up a chair and sat in front of her.

"I'm not entirely sure what you mean".

"I am having difficulty deciphering whether the feelings I have for him are genuine or not". Lee didn't know how to answer this. He was a samurai warrior, and only experienced such feelings once. He decided to either send her to someone else or go about it the only way he knew how.

"I do not think I would be the right person to discuss this subject with". He saw her lower her head.

"It's okay, thank-you for you're time friend Lee. I will disturb you no longer", she got up to leave. Lee couldn't help but feel a little heartless so he resolved to help her.

"But if it's help you desire........of course I am here". She turned around immediately and sat back down. Lee thought for a moment how to go about this as she looked up at him innocently. He then walked over to his wall and removed his sword. He unsheathed it and held it out to Starfire. Starfire was completely taken aback by this; he never let anyone touch that sword. Slowly she reached out and grabbed the hilt. He put the empty scabbard down and sat next to her.

"Tell me, what words come to mind when you look at this blade". Starfire held it up and thought hard. She saw half of her face in the mirror shine. The guard was of strong silver with a dragon ornament wrapped in the black cord on the handle. It was also extremely light for such a strong sword.

"Elegance"? Lee nodded.

"What else"? Starfire stood up and swished the blade in the air. For someone who never even touched one she had exceptional control over it.

"Power"?

"Possibly". He stood up and she handed the sword back to him. "What if I told you that the word most associated with the Samurai sword was romance"? Starfire tilted her head in wonder. "Robin-San and I have been training with these almost since the day I had arrived. He is both elegant, and powerful in what he does. We all are". He sheathed his sword and put it back up and the rack. "At the heart of all that, is romance. Mind you don't mistake romance as being nothing but kissing and making love. It's an exaggeration of how we feel toward something or someone, more towards someone. Others can guide you and give you advice, but in the end you are the only one who can judge you're feelings". Starfire nodded and gave him a friendly hug of thanks. Reciprocating he led her over to the door.

"Now, we are both tired, and I need to run some errands tomorrow. Get some sleep, I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. There's a good chance he's pacing around his room right now agonizing over the same thing". She nodded and walked outside. "Good night".

"Good night Lee".

* * *

SLADE'S HIDEOUT.........................

Alec slowly opened his eyes and groaned from a slight shoulder pain. He looked around saw that everything was dark. He opened up one of his arms and a small light came on. 'Where am I', he thought to himself. The lights suddenly came on and he saw Slade sitting in a throne-like chair a few ten feet in front of him.

"Slade! Why am I here", he looked around as Slade didn't answer. He looked around franticly and then turned his gaze back up to Slade. "Where's Blackfire"?!

"I seem to recall who you are talking about Alec, but first lets take comfort in that you finally woke up", said Slade softly. Alec picked himself up with his arms and drew closer.

"Enough! Why have you brought me here"? Alec's voice was fierce and in no mood for games.

"I want to help you", said Slade in a mock concerned voice. Alec snickered and backed away.

"Help me? Help me", he repeated. "For all I know you're the reason I've been turned into this freak"!

"Well, if that is you're assumption, I suggest you think back to when you blacked out at your gathering. What was the last thing you saw"? Alec turned his back to Slade waving him off.

"Oh come on where's that going to get me? All I remember is my experiment failing and the Tee"-. He cut himself off as a thought occurred to him. "It was them", he said quietly more to himself. He turned around quickly to Slade. "Wasn't it"?

"Seeing is believing Alec, and you saw the Titans doing what"? Alec gritted his teeth and clicked the pincers of his mechanical arms.

"They were demolishing my machines"! He looked like he was going to burst a capillary or two. "They had better hope you get to them before I do"! Slade put up his hand.

"Don't be hasty Alec. You want the Titans dead? Fine. But first I want you to help me and then I'll help you". Slade laced his fingers together waiting for Alec to make a response. He thought for a moment and then dismissed the idea.

"No, it's impossible. I've gone over very possible scenario, I know for a fact the arms can't be removed. No one can help me". Slade shook his head and got up form his chair.

"Don't be so sure Alec". Slade pressed a remote and a screen behind Alec lit up. He turned to look at it and saw schematics of the arms and various formulas. As Alec read his mouth dropped with awe.

"Incredible", he mouthed. He looked over at Slade with disbelief. "You actually found a formula capable of repairing the brain"?

"Behold the wonders of science", said Slade gesturing to his research. Alec put his hand up to the screen then lowered his head.

"What do you want"?

"I want you to get some thing for me, someone rather".

"I'll get you Moses and the burning bush if what you have here is true", replied Alec desperately.

"My, we are ambitious aren't we? I want Robin".

"Him again", asked Alec mockingly.

"Always", said Slade narrowing his eyes. "Night and day. Twenty-four seven, until he's back where he belongs. You can do to the others what you will, but I want Robin alive and as unspoiled as possible".

"How do I find them"?

"You're not form this planet are you Alec? They live in a giant T-shaped tower. For most people something like that is not hard to miss. But if want somewhere to start first". He switched the screen to a bank account. "According to this the Titans are due to pay their bills, which means tomorrow one of them will be out in the open and away from the rest of the team". Alec nodded in comprehension and started to leave. He had begun to use his new limbs in order to get around. Just as he left he turned his head back to Slade.

"Have it ready. And no tricks". With that he moved out the door and left Slade by himself. Well not really by himself.

"I don't understand", said a voice from the shadows. "If you want or need him dead, why not just eliminate him". Slade sighed and sat back down in his chair.

"You're missing the grand scheme of things Blood". Brother Blood stepped up behind Slade. "First you need to tone down your powers a bit. The witch sensed you're influence on Blackfire".

"That's another thing Slade, why force her to foul up Octavius' gizmo. Could you not have easily done it yourself"?

"It's always good to have a patsy to fall back on. Back to you're previous question. If you have a chance to kill two birds with one stone you take it don't you"?

"Of course, but what does that have to with him and the Titans", asked Brother Blood curiously.

"When you have two enemies who endeavor to defeat you, it's pure logic to sway the battle to someone else. Alec believes the Titans ruined him; they will be his primary targets. The Titans will see him destroy one of their team mates. And I will have Robin as my apprentice once again. You see what I'm getting at? When it comes down to it, you don't fight Alec Octavius and the Teen Titans. You get Alec Octavius and the Teen Titans to fight each other. And, destroy each other".

* * *

Alright, that's it so far. How is it? I don't know about you but I'm having a lot of fun writing this. I hope you're having fun reading it. Next chapter is on its way.


	5. Old meets New

Thanks for the reviews so far and for waiting patiently, now on with the chapter!

* * *

Ch.6

It was around seven in the morning and people were rushing off to work. The streets were crowded and bustling with businessmen and woman. Lee made his way down the street and into the bank. Moving through the revolving door he walked up to the counter and rang the small bell. A young girl (most likely an intern), came out and smiled as sweetly as possible, it being early in the morning.

"Can I help you"?

"Yes I represent the Teen Titans; I'm here to turn in some paid bills". The girl looked positively flushed with excitement. Not only was this her first costumer, but he was a Teen Titan. She nervously took the envelope and quickly typed on her computer. Lee patiently tapped his fingers on the counter and looked around at the other people in the bank. It was not at all like back at the tower, people rarely stopped to talk to one another. The girl finished the transaction and handed him a receipt. Smiling he took it and bid her good day. He walked out the revolving door and tucked the receipt inside his tunic. Just as he was about to step onto the crosswalk a huge group of people went running by yelling and screaming as if the world was coming to an end. He looked in their direction just in time to see a taxi flying right at him. He whipped out his sword and cut he taxi in half just as it was about to hit him. The halves went on either side of him and he saw his attacker. Two bionic arms stomped on the ground and moved towards him. As they went one came down on the hood of a nearby car and smashed it in. Open mouthed Lee could do nothing but stare.

"Mother of God", he said to himself. The arms stopped but a few feet from Lee and lowered themselves to reveal Alec Octavius. He looked around to see if any of the other Titans were around.

"Morning Lee, where your friends at"? Lee didn't answer but readied himself. "What's the matter Lee, cat got your tongue"?

"You look different Octavius", said Lee. "New haircut"? The smile faded from Alec's face and was replaced by cruel hate.

"You know Lee; if it weren't for you Titans I wouldn't be in this situation".

"I have no idea what you're talking about".

"Indeed, but allow me to thank you none the less"! He picked up a manhole cover and flung it at Lee like a frisbee. Lee back flipped and narrowly avoided it. He was then forced to swing his sword every which way in order to block all of Alec's attacks. He jumped away and Alec opened up tow of his pincers and began to fire numerous laser bolts. Lee quickly ducked behind a piece of rubble and brought out his communicator.

"ROBIN! ANYONE! I'M UNDER ATTACK", one of Alec's arms grabbed Lee's ankle and threw him across the street and into a small toy store. Lee clambered out a pile of legos and faced Alec who had just torn through the already broken window. Alec shot each of his arms at Lee who furiously rolled and flipped to avoid each one. He slid right under Alec and laid a hard kick in his back. Alec skidded across the floor and hit the base of a tall shelf. He opened his eyes and saw the shelf already falling on top of him. It acme down and threw up a small cloud of dust, crowds of people were coughing and running out of the store. Breathing heavily Lee watched the fallen shelf closely. When he was satisfied he sheathed his sword and turned to rally the police. As he left he heard a shuffling noise behind him. He turned around slowly and saw the large metal shelf lifting off the ground. Alec straightened up and threw it aside. He dusted himself off and advanced on Lee who was completely dumbfounded.

"The radiation not only forever bound the arms to me, but also changed my genetic structure. I'm now stronger, faster, and tougher than you'll ever hope to be"! So saying he reached down with his metal arms and tore off a piece of the floor. He gave Lee a malicious smile and pitched the large mass of concrete right at him. Unsheathing his sword once again Lee jumped out of the way and in the same few seconds swiftly moved up to Alec and slashed him across the arm. Alec yelped out in pain and responded by walloping Lee in the stomach. He fell to the ground while Alec picked up his sword and threw off to the side. It flew through the air like an arrow and stuck straight into the wall. Lee lay on the ground as Alec towered over him.

"What's this? A Samurai admitting defeat", sneered Alec. Lee picked his head up and smiled somewhat.

"Never". He then shot Alec with psi wave after psi wave. Alec fell to his knees and clutched his head. Lee stood up and removed a sedative pin from his wrist band. He was about to stick Alec with it when a purple blast came out of no where and smacked Lee right up against the same wall. The intense pain leaving him Alec looked up and saw Blackfire land right next to him.

"B? What are you doing here? Where've you been", he got up and Blackfire smiled.

"I was resting a little, I got a pretty big shock at your party you know", she smiled seductively and walked over to Lee. She bent down in front of him and they eyed each other.

"Oh it's you", said Lee. "Jennifer, right"? Blackfire's eyes glowed purple but before she could attack Lee kicked her aside and made a move to his sword. He reached out to it but a small laser bolt stopped him. He looked back and saw Alec close up one of his pincers. Alec helped Blackfire to her feet and moved towards Lee.

"You're a slippery little snot Lee I'll give you that". Lee's eyes darted back and forth between Octavius and his sword. "That old sword stuff is good. However, if you look at history; every time the old was forced to face the new........new always won". Alec relished the next moment. "SAY CHEESE LEE"! He opened up a lower arm pincer and shot a small rocket at him. Lee pulled his sword out of the wall and turned just as the rocket struck the wall beside him and the whole area was blasted apart. Shielding their faces Alec and Blackfire put their hands down and gave each other looks of triumph. Blackfire then spotted something in the sky.

"My sister and her friends are coming". Alec took a look and then motioned for them to take their leave. As they walked out the now very large opening Alec looked back at the new pile of rubble.

"Good-bye, you were a most unworthy opponent". He then swiftly made his way down an alley and out of sight. The Titans arrived and gazed in shock at the amount of damage that littered the streets. Robin saw the demolished toy store and ran inside. He stopped in the opening with the others close behind. He took on step and walked over something. He looked down and saw Lee's sword lying on the ground. Starfire let out a gasp and Robin picked it up. He looked around the store and then turned to his team mates.

"Lee's around here somewhere. Raven, you and Beast Boy take a look down the adjoining alley ways. Starfire get upstairs and see what you can find. Cyborg, help me look through all this". The Titans nodded and carried out their orders. Robin and Cyborg moved around countless rocks and pieces of debris, and found nothing. Starfire same down from what was left of the upstairs and shook her head. Nodding, Robin signaled her to join their search. After an hour of finding nothing Robin began to think that maybe Lee wasn't even in here. Then he heard Starfire cry out:

"ROBIN"! Robin and Cyborg ran over to where Starfire was kneeling. She had moved aside a large piece of concrete and sat with her hands on her mouth. A bloody hand was sticking up from the rubble and shaking madly for a moment before it slowly went limp.

* * *

ELSEWHERE.........

Alec sat in a comfortable chair and held up a small pad with each of the Titan's names written on it;

_Lee_

_Beast Boy_

_Raven_

_Cyborg_

_Starfire_

He crossed out Lee's name and pocketed the pad. He laughed to himself and eagerly awaited the next few days. "One down, four to go".

* * *

Sorry if it was kinda short. But like I said I've hit a bit of a dry spell. Anyway, how is it so far? R&R please. 


	6. Divide and Conqure

Ch.6

The Titans had rushed their broken friend back to the tower as fast as was humanly possible. The other Titans held open the doors while Raven quickly levitated Lee and herself into sickbay. For the next few hours she closed off sickbay to anyone and worked alone. As the time passed the others paced around in the main living room, not one of them had said much since they got back. The entire time Robin had been trying to piece together a rough idea of what had happened, so far he came up with next to nothing. When Raven finally re-opened sickbay they rushed in and demanded her prognosis. He lay quite motionlessly on a bed near the window. Raven read over his chart and then turned back to her teammates.

"I managed to stabilize his vitals, we found him just in time". The others let out long sighs of relief.

"So he'll be alright", asked Cyborg. Raven handed Robin the chart and continued.

"I expect he'll remain unconsciousness for the next few days, and when he does finally wake up he'll still be off active duty for a few weeks". Robin shook his head and set down the chart.

"This doesn't make any sense, who could've done this to Lee"? Raven picked up Lee's sword and unsheathed it. She set it one the table and pulled over a swivel arm with a magnifying glass attached to it. She looked it over and stepped back beckoning each of her friends to look. Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy each took a look in turn and looked as perplexed as before.

"It looks like a sword to me", said Beast Boy. Raven rolled her eyes and was about to explain when Robin frowned and looked back through the magnifying glass.

"It's chipped", he said still looking over it.

"So what", shrugged Cyborg. Robin straightened up and displayed a magnified image of Lee's sword.

"The steel that Lee's blade was forged with, has been folded one thousand times; theoretically it could cut through a small concrete pillar".

"What does that suggest", asked Starfire. Robin sheathed Lee's sword and set it down next to his bed.

"Whoever did this is either extremely strong or very sophisticated in the sense of technology". Starfire drew closer and examined their friend.

"But who would even want to do this to Lee"?

"Some people Beast Boy and I talked to said they saw an eight armed monster rampaging through the streets", said Raven. She then produced the front page for the newspaper. "I got an advanced copy of tomorrow's paper; I'll give you two guesses as to what's on the cover". She put the page down on the table and they saw a blurred out image of what looked like a man with four long arms coming out of his back. Robin picked it up and then put it in the trash.

"Octavius attacked him, for whatever the reason was God only knows. Be that as it may we need to find him and bring him down before he causes any more damage. Raven lock this door and make sure no one can enter except you". Raven gave a nod and they each began to file out of the room, as they left Starfire reached into the trash can and pulled out the crumpled paper.

* * *

ALEC'S HIDEOUT..........................

"GOD DAMN IT"! A large wooded table flew across the room and broke into pieces. Alec was about to destroy another piece of furniture when Blackfire took it from him.

"That's enough Alec, I'm angry too but you're starting to get on my nerves".

"He wasn't supposed to live through it", retorted Alec irritably.

"If you're going to get you cure then you need to settle down and think straight, I'm also not going back to prison just cause youcan't controlyour temper". Alec calmed himself, put on a pair of reading glasses and went back to working over a set of schematics.

"So who's next on your little hit list", asked Blackfire with a twisted smile. Not looking up Alec shook his head.

"Not sure I haven't looked at it since yesterday". He read on and then randomly looked back up and laughed. "Do you know which one amuses me the most"? The evil Tamaranian shook her head in an uncaring way. "Your sister".

"Why her", asked Blackfire utterly confused.

"Just her manner of speech and total innocence right in the face evil, seems almost a shame to destroy something like that". Blackfire put on a small frown and Alec waved his hand through the air. "Oh there's no need to get jealous B, I was just making a general observation".

"Whatever, so how do you know Slade's cure is genuine or not"?

"Slade can keep his formula; I've grown rather attached to my new appendages. Plus I will need them in order to set my plan into motion".

"So you are not going to deliver Robin to Slade", asked Blackfire filing her nails.

"Oh I'll still give Slade his boy and exterminate the Titans, however I'll need both you and these arms". Blackfire looked intrigued.

"And what exactly do you need me for, what's your big 'plan'"? Alec turned back around and removed his glasses.

"What I intend to do, must for now remain known to me alone. I do however have a few errands I need you to run". He handed her a short list and she raised an eyebrow. "Trust me it will all help in the long run, and what's on that list is only the beginning of what I need to get started". He walked over to a coat rack and slipped on a black coat which went to his knees. "I need to pay a visit to a sick friend, make sure you get exactly what I need in the right order". Blackfire gave him a short nod and she flew off. Alec then removed his other list and read the next name. He smiled and folded the piece of paper back up.

"Well Beast Boy hope you don't have any plans for tonight.........cause I'm coming over".

* * *

TITANS TOWER..........................

The Titans sat worked tirelessly in the main living room and, with the exception of Beast Boy, took only a meager amount of time for rest. Robin and Cyborg were busy at the main screen searching for possible leads while Starfire and Raven concentrated on monitoring the city for any unusual activity. Beast Boy rested his head on one of his arms as he watched the monitor in front of him.

"Noting, nothing", hewhinned to himself. "More nothing, lots of nothing, I'll have a side order of nothing, looks like a one hundred percent chance of nothing". Robin slammed his fist down on the key board.

"Not so much as a j-walker"!

"Man I can't remember the last time the city was this quiet", said Cyborg while playing solitaire. Robin sat with his arms folded.

"This isn't getting us anywhere, we need to find out where Octavius is going to strike next". Beast Boy glanced at his screen and did a double take.

"Maybe he's going to tell us himself", he said pointing to the monitor. They all gathered around and saw Alec Octavius coming up to their front door, he rang the bell and waited. Starfire took one look at him and her eyes lit up.

"I will activate the tower defense system", she said gliding back over to her console.

"Wait", said Robin. She paused and looked confused. "Open the doors, let him in".

"But Robin".

"Please Star, open the door and let him in", repeated Robin over his shoulder. Reluctantly she keyed in the access code and the door way parted allowing Alec complete entry. They waited a moment until he walked in through the door and into the main living room area.

"Good morning my friends", he said with wide grin. They eyed him suspiciously. "Is that any way to welcome a guest"?

"You are most certainly not welcome", burst out Starfire.

"Oooh, not enough sleep last night huh", returned Alec. The two eyed each other dangerously then Raven stepped forward.

"You heal gracefully", said Raven looking him over. Alec smiled and shrugged his shoulders playfully.

"Alright Alec you got our attention, now why are you here", asked Robin seriously.

"I heard you friend was under the weather so I came to pay my respects". Cyborg and Raven glanced at each other. "And I brought him a little 'get well' gift". He produced a small red bag from inside his coat and placed it on the table.

"Is that it", exclaimed Cyborg. "You came all this way to give Lee a present"?! Alec grinned and stepped back.

"He's a brave crime fighter like the rest of you, I just couldn't stand around and do nothing while he's ill". Raven stared him up and down and then glanced downward. She thenlooked overat Robin and spoke to him through her thoughts.

'Robin he's clouding his thoughts somehow, can't get a clear reading'. Robin nodded and raised an eyebrow at the package.

"You'll understand if we're not immediately trusting". Alec put up his hands and began to walk out.

"Fine, I suppose it's thought that counts. Just make sure he opens it after all it's a surprise for him". He turned to the door and saw Starfire standing right in front of him. They engaged in a small staring contest then Alec looked around her. "You wanna get out of my way".

"Here for good intentions or not, you are more than you pretend to be. And I am not fooled". He took a step closer and they could feel each others breath.

"Is that a warning, a threat, or a fact"?

"Choose one", she said harshly. He laughed out loud and clapped her on the shoulder.

"I'll never tire of that spirit of yours. Keep well my friends, and make sure Lee get his gift". He walked out and left the tower. Robin walked up to Starfire and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Starfire? Are you alright". She gave him a half glance and nodded.

"Yes Robin, I, I am fine". Robin gave her a concerning look until Beast Boy called to him. They then turned their attention to the small gift.

"You thinking what I'm thinking", asked Beast Boy to Robin. Robin nodded and they all got behind the couch. Robin took out a bird-a-rang and threw it at the gift. It hit the bag and knocked it over, nothing happened. They stood up and Cyborg rubbed the top of his head.

"Well that's a relief"- BAM! The package suddenly blew up throwing the very surprised Titans off their feet. Robin shook his head trying to regain his focus and looked back over the couch.

"You know, that could have turned out a whole lot worse". They all stayed on the floor as if taking a moment to thank God that they weren't blown up. It wasn't too big of a blast, just big enough to knock off someone right next to it. A beeping sound suddenly brought them back to reality. Cyborg went up to the screen and displayed two familiar foes.

"Robin, Cinderblock and Plasmus are raising hell in the park". The rest of them got up and dusted themselves off. Robin straightened out his mask and pointed to the door.

"Alright let's go! Beast Boy stay here and watch Lee". Beast Boy saluted and stayed attention until the others all left. Once he was sure they were gone he slumped forward and let out a heavy sigh.

"Watch Lee? No problem", he got himself some juice and sat down on the couch. He whipped up the TV remote and began flipping. He set his glass on the side table and kicked back. "Don't worry Lee, you're in good hands so long as my show doesn't come on". He laughed to himself and went back to flipping. He sat nonchalantly for a moment when he felt a small tremor. He looked around and shrugged. The tower shook once more and bigger this time. He switched off the TV and put his ear to the floor; nothing. He stood up and scratched his head. 'Maybe Silkie ate some more of Star's space berries', he thought. His thoughts were then shattered by another shake, this time it rattled his forgotten juice glass. It shook again and again until finally the glass fell off the table and broke upon hitting the floor. Beast Boyeyed the broken pieces uneasily and hisvision traveled to the large window with the next tremor. He slowly walked up to the window and peered out to see............nothing and no one.

He let out a sigh of relief and turned back to the couch. As he walked back Alec rose up behind the window rubbing his hands together. He reared back one of his arms and accidentally clicked the glass with another. Beast Boy looked back just as Alec smashed through the glass and sent the millions of shards flying right at Beast Boy. Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla and smacked Alec with his bare fist. Beast Boy went for another punch but Alec grabbed him and through him across the room and he landed behind the counter. Dazed, Beast Boy sat up just as Alec began throwing all kinds of debris in his direction. Beast Boy ducked behind the counter and covered his head.

"DUDE THIS GUY'S NUTS"! Alec then picked up their sofa and tore it in half. He then let out a "HA"! And pitched the two halves right at Beast Boy, he rolled to the side as they came crashing down on the counter. He became a rhino and charged at Alec. Alec threw his arms forward and caught Beast Boy by the horn and around the neck. They struggled against each other for a moment then Alec lifted Beast Boy in the air and pitched him back behind the counter. He stayed down for a moment, then gorilla Beast Boy popped back up ready the throw the fridge. He looked around and saw that Alec was gone. He set the heavy appliance down and scanned the area. He couldn't understand it, Alec was there and then he wasn't. Suddenly a bionic arm grabbed Beast Boy by the head and pulled him up to the ceiling. There waiting for him was Alec, he greeted him with a mad grin and threw him to the floor. Beast Boy landed in a crumpled heap and Alec towered over him, going in for the kill.

* * *

JOINING THE OTHERS...................

Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven finished taking care of the two mutant criminals. They were bond together back to back by rope and twisted street lamps. As they signaled for the authorities to come and collect them Raven stood frowning for a moment. Starfire walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Raven, what is troubling you"? She shook her head.

"Can't tell, it almost as if this was all just too easy".

"What do you mean", asked Robin.

"They went down as if they were told to, there was no effort to try and beat us".

"That is kinda weird", said Cyborg tightening up the binding.

"But if we were not the objective then who or what was", asked Starfire. A thought suddenly came to Robin, he whipped out his communicator and dialed the tower.

* * *

BACK AT THE TOWER...................

Alec stood over the fallen form of Beast Boy and knew his job was done, he then heard a small beeping sound coming form Beast Boy's belt. He sent in one of his arms and retrieved the beeping comm. link. He held it up and Robin's voice escaped the speaker.

"Beast Boy are you there? Answer me"! Alec noted the urgency in Robin's voice and held down the return button. He answered and began walking out of the tower.

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the beep; Beep......Beep......Beeeeeeeeeeeep". He then crushed the device and threw it away.

On the other line Robin's eyes widened and he quickly pocketed the communicator. "TITANS BACK TO THE TOWER NOW"! The Titans kicked it into high gear and rushed back to the Tower with the worst in mind.

* * *

That's it so far. Sorry but I've run out of time. Next part should be along soon. Thanks for reading.

**Koriand'r Star:** About your last review, I wasn't trying to imply that Lee was super human. Just an emphasis on how sharp his sword was. But you may be right, so I'll try to be more realistic. Thanks again.


	7. Our past Obessions

Ch. 7

Our Past Obsessions

Robin sat in sickbay in front of Lee and Beast Boy's beds. He had his hands in his face and tired to think clearly. It soon occurred to him that what Raven had said was making perfect sense. Plasmas and Cinderblock had been released and ordered to cause a ruckus in order to distract the others away from another one of their teammates. Raven finished using her powers on Beast Boy and walked over to Robin. He got up and straightened out his shirt.

"Well, how's he doing"?

"Honestly I don't know", she looked back at Beast Boy and shook her head. "Octavius hit him in a way that my powers can only heal so much".

"So what does that mean", asked Robin looking over Raven's shoulder.

"It means that right now only time will tell, and I discovered something new about Lee". She pinned up an X-ray and it lit up a section of his midsection. "One of his internal organs was ruptured and if it's not mended will cause him to go into cardiac arrest". Robin took a closer look at the X-ray as the news went from bad to worse to horrible.

"Well which organ is it?"

"That will take a little more examination before I can pin point the exact location of the rupture".

"Fine. Start right now", demanded Robin. Raven set down her chart and turned off the X-ray.

"Robin I'm just as worried as you are about them both, and maybe even more so", she glanced at Beast Boy. "But try to remember that I'm doing everything I can okay?" Robin nodded and Raven asked him to give her some privacy. He walked out and saw Cyborg looking through the observation window.

"Hey Cyborg".

"Was up", he asked glumly. Robin joined him and they watched Raven slid the two into MRI machines. "How they doing?"

"Raven's doing her best, so I'm positive they'll be okay". Cyborg nodded while folding his arms. Robin stood against the wall and leaned his head back. "I should've seen this coming. I should have seen all of this coming."

"Don't even think about beating yourself up over this Rob", said Cyborg glancing down at him. "Besides, you're not the only one who's spending a lot of time on this guy".

"What do you mean", Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Star took one look at Beast Boy and went off to her room", said Cyborg.

"Well what's she doing?"

"Hell if I know, but I got a feeling it's not healthy". Robin looked around the corner and went off to Starfire's room.

* * *

Starfire stood in front of her desk with an assortment of newspaper clippings on it. She examined them all and began pinning them up on an empty space on her wall. They were all about this new mad man with eight limbs or occurrences that pertained to him. She pinned up the last one which had a clearer picture of Alec on it. She gazed at with no distraction. 

"What is it that you want with us", she whispered. She couldn't explain why but she felt a natural dislike toward him, which only seemed to grow with each bit of news on him. She heard a knock at her door and she snapped back to reality. "Enter", she said brightly. She saw Robin open the door and she ran up quickly to block his view.

"Why Robin was ther somthing you wish to discuss with me"? He kept moving in front of him each time he tried to see around him.

"What are you doing Star?" Her eyes moved off to the side as she reacked her brians for an excuse.

"I am taking Raven's advice and devoting myself to a time of solitude". Not buying her it one bit Robin walked past her and took a good look at her wall.

"Starfire what is all this"? She decided that there was no point in trying to hide it by now.

"In my observations, I have seen you doing such things when you searched for Slade. I thought perhaps doing this helped one to think and find an easier solution". Robin's mouth hung ajar, this scared him somewhat.

"Star you really don't want to be like me in some respects." Starfire looked confused.

"Why is that? You're continued persistence to capture Slade eventually led to his defeat. I feel I have a duty to make sure **HE** is also brought to justice". She sat down and crossed her arms. Robin pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

"Starfire, locking yourself in your room and staring at pictures is no way to fight crime". She looked up at him. "I should know I've tried it. And my 'continued persistence' almost lost me my friends, because I over obsessed over Slade. I almost lost what's very important to me". He took her hand and she closed her eyes entering deep thought.

"I am sorry Robin, for many things".

"Like what", asked Robin. He was hoping she wouldn't start apologizing for something that wasn't even her fault or that she had no control over.

"Well, for not understanding how it felt when Slade was still prevalent. It is almost as if I feel I am the only one who can stop him".

"Starfire you're not alone, you told me that not long ago". She nodded, but Robin was not satisfied. "Starfire, why do you hate him so much"? She stood up and began walking out of her room. She stopped at her door and looked back at him.

"Why did you hate Slade so much"? She opened her door to leave.

"Starfire", Robin stood up and Starfire stopped outside her door.

"You should give up this personal quest that you think you're on". Starfire then looked at Robin as though he didn't know what he was talking about. "Or you'll end up like me". Starfire thought for a moment and gave what looked like a nod but continued on her way. Her door closed and Robin turned to her wall. He walked up to it and began looking over the many clippings. Robin hated to admit it, but the hate and discomfort that Slade spawned seemed to linger with every one he touched. He didn't like the look of this at all; Octavius was slowly becoming Starfire's Slade. And if she didn't abandon the thought soon, it could really hurt her in the end.

* * *

SLADES HIDEOUT………………………….

Slade sat in his chair watching replays of Lee and Beast Boy being thrown around and beaten to death by Alec. He folded his hands and derived a good deal of entertainment out of the whole thing.

"Isn't it magnificent", he said to the surrounding darkness. "Alec has played quite well into my plans, and the Titans know beyond a shadow of a doubt that Octavius is the one responsible for everything that's happened". Brother Blood stepped up next to Slade's chair and tapped it irritably.

"Yes that's all well in good, but what about my payment"? Slade looked thoroughly annoyed and pointed to a brief case off to the side.

"As promised, a generous bit of gratitude for your services", said Slade. Blood rubbed his hands together and took the case. He was on his way out when he decided he wanted some more.

"You know Slade, you could not have carried out this scheme of yours without my skills".

"What's your point"? Slade had gone back to watching his replays.

"I think you owe me a little more", Blood smiled at the thought of extortion. Slade merely sat and laughed silently.

"You really should be happy with what you've got". Blood dropped the case and stepped closer.

"You would never have gotten this far without me, now I demand a larger sum".

"You have two choices Blood; you can either walk out of here right now with the amount I've given you, or you can begin wishing you had done so moments ago". Brother Blood's eyes turned red and he focused on Slade. Once again Slade laughed and stood up.

"What do I look like Blood? Do you think of me as one of your weak minded students"? He walked towards Blood who began backing up. "You've pushed and pushed and now I'm going to give you what you deserve". Blood looked as though he had actually got what he wanted. "A bath". Slade pushed a button his wrist and Blood fell through a trap door. He sped through a round chute and popped out of the side of a coastal cliff and landed in the water. He bobbed up to the surface and waved a fist back up at the cliff.

"CURSE YOU SLADE! I WON"T FORGET THIS". He didn't go on for he spotted a few sharks coming his way. Inside Slade watched him swim as fast as he could and went back to concentrating on the Titans.

"Arrogant fool", Slade whispered. "Well Alec, the next move is yours".

* * *

AT THAT EXACT MOMENT…………………….

Alec worked over a large piece of equipment and began welding certain pieces together. Blackfire flew in through the roof and set down a large crate.

"Here", she breathed. She had been flying around all day getting stuff for him, and letting loose two large criminals. Alec ignored her and continued with his work. "Beast Boy is still alive as well".

"I know", said Alec irritably. Blackfire shook her head and smiled to herself.

"Can't you do anything right Alec? It's very easy, all you have to do is go in and kill them. You don't need to play around with them, just do it". Alec turned around swiftly and pinned her up against a wall. She struggled against him but failed to get free.

"You really need to keep your comments to yourself B. I have my reasons for everything, that includes my personal grudges. Do you understand the meaning of that word, personal"? He leaned closer to her and she replied in the affirmative. He let her go and turned to go back to work but spotted something on Blackfire. He walked back up to her and pulled a small disk off of her back. He held it up and they both examined it closely.

"A tracking device", said Alec through gritted teeth. "YOU WERE FOLLOWED". He whacked her up side the head with one of his arms and she flew across the room. She stood back up as Alec advanced on her.

"I'm-I'm sorry Alec! I didn't know", sputter Blackfire.

"Do you have any idea what this means? The Titans will be here soon, and it's all thanks to you"! He raised his arms to strike her as Blackfire shielded herself. A sonic blast suddenly struck Alec in the back and slid off to the side. Cyborg and Raven burst into the room.

"She maybe a vengeful alien, but you still shouldn't do that", said Raven. Alec got up and raised himself about ten feet off the ground. Cyborg and Raven's eyes followed him up.

"Oh you're huge", said Cyborg. Alec glanced down at Blackfire and told her to get up.

"We'll discuss your future later, right now just take the robot and I'll deal with the witch".

"I'm not a witch", retorted Raven her eyes blazing. Blackfire reluctantly flew up and lit up her fists. The two pairs faced each other and readied themselves. Raven then began to chant.

"Azerath Metrion ZINTHOS"!

* * *

Sorry but that's all so far. I know it's not one of my better chapters but I suppose every story has one. Thanks for reading so far. R&R please. 


	8. Casualties and Conspiritors

Chapter 8

Casualties and Conspirators

"I'm not a witch," retorted Raven her eyes blazing. Blackfire reluctantly flew up and lit up her fists. The two pairs faced each other and readied themselves. Raven then began to chant.

"Azerath Metrion ZINTHOS!" She lifted the many crates into the air and sent them flying at Octavius and Blackfire. They both jumped aside as the heavy boxes narrowly missed them. "Now who's taking who," taunted Raven. Blackfire leapt up and charged at Raven. She moved aside allowing Blackfire to pass her up and collide with Cyborg. The two burst through the wall and ended up in a crumpled heap outside. Blackfire shoved Cyborg off of her as she regained awareness. Cyborg stood up and transformed his arm into his cannon.

"Come on 'B'! Show Cyborg what you've got!" Only too happy to oblige Blackfire charged her fists and sent her purple starbolts directly at Cyborg.

Raven floated upwards and avoided being caught by Alec's pincers. He picked up a large piece of the broken wall and heaved it in her direction. He opened his pincers and began letting loose a merciless barrage of laser fire. Raven formed a shield around herself and attempted to lift the surrounding objects for projectiles. He accuracy was off however as she was being forced to divide her concentration between attacking Alec and protecting herself. He sent a steel girder at her and smashed against her shield causing her to bar her teeth.

"You can't hide behind you're little barricade forever!" He shouted up at her. She knew he was right, so she just had to find a way to turn the battle in her favor. She closed her eyes and began to chant over and over again.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos. Azerath Metrion Zinthos." Alec suddenly felt a strange sensation going throughout his body. He then felt himself sinking into the ground. A black portal had materialized right below him and he was powerless to save himself. He sank down into the portal and was consumed by the dark. He had the feeling of falling, just endless falling until he hit was felt the ground. He lay face down until he stirred and sat up. His arms griped the ground and raised him to his feet. He looked around and saw he was on a narrow rocky path suspended in midair, and the whole environment was a dark red and seemed to go endlessly in all directions; she had taken them to Nevermore. He walked forward and looked around for his enemy.

"OOOOhhhhhh Raven? Where are you?" He smirked and looked around for the dark haired Titan.

"Me? I'm everywhere." Her voice rang throughout the whole environment. He stopped and grinned evilly.

"Now where could I be? Lets see; its dark, depressing, gloomy, creepy, and not to mention spacious. AH! We must be in you head."

"Good guess," said Raven's bodiless voice. "But you're never going to get out. You're going to pay for what you did to Beast Boy!"

"Awwww does Raven need a hug," sneered Alec. "Come out where I can see you and I'll give you quite the squeeze." He clicked his pincers anxiously and waited for Raven to make her move. He turned and was suddenly surrounded by a horde of jet-black crows, no they weren't crows, they were ravens. He shielded his head and waved his arms about trying to shoo away the pecking demon birds. He fired at one and singed its tail feathers. It flew off and the rest vanished.

"You're parakeets won't do you much good Raven! Now come out where I can see you!"

"Careful what you wish for Alec." Raven appeared behind him and shoved him forward with a single thought. Alec stood p and spun around. He threw his arms at her in all directions which she blocked with her shields. He swooped under her legs and tripped her. She rubbed her head and rolled aside just as Alec slammed one of his arms down on the ground. Raven floated up in the air and sent sharp energy spikes from her fingertips. Ale winced as a few stuck in his right leg; he raised himself up and fired off a few missiles in her direction. She got rid of two but the last one exploded right next to her.

"This could take awhile," said Alec looming over her. Raven's eyes glowed.

"Fine, time has no meaning here. I can go as long as I want!" She let loose her fury yet again.

* * *

JOINING ROBIN AND STARFIRE…………………………

Robin and Starfire made their way into the destroyed toyshop after checking around the other disaster areas. They were hoping they might discover some clues wherever Alec struck. So far they had found nothing. Robin kicked over a charred piece of teddy bear. Starfire walked up next to him and sighed.

"Should we not be assisting Cyborg and Raven? We know after all that it was he that attacked Beast Boy and Lee."

"I know Star, Cyborg and Raven can handle Alec, what I want to find out is who fouled up Alec's demonstration. We find them, and we'll find who's really responsible for all of this."

"Or, I'll find you," said a voice Robin was all too familiar with. They both froze and slowly turned and saw no one behind them. The room suddenly went pitch black, Robin took out his staff while Starfire charged her fits and floated upwards. Robin darted his eyes from dark corner to dark corner as Starfire attempted to provide some illumination.

"Slade," said Robin through gritted teeth. "Why am I not the least bit surprised?"

"That's easy Robin, you know me well enough by now. You should always expect me to return, to return to your life."

"You're not part of my life anymore!" Spat Robin. "My obsession with you went down in the lava pit just as you should have!"

"Such words are so hurting," mocked Slade. Robin turned his head quickly and Star fired a starbolt in that direction. All it did was blow up the last surviving display stand. Robin gripped his staff and signaled Starfire to search down an isle while he did another. She wasn't to find of the idea of being separated from him in the pitch black with Slade somewhere in the room, but she never the less carried out the order. She swiftly made her way down the dark isle and held her hand out as if holding out a green lantern. Robin walked slowly along the doll section. From the recent destruction the dolls had been deformed and disembodied in various ways giving off the most eerie feel possible. Their busted eyes seemed to follow Robin as he passed on by. He heard a faint clatter behind him and jumped at the sound. He spun around and saw only blackness.

From the other isle Starfire heard the same noise and let out a whimper as she floated on the spot. She had that feeling everybody gets some time or another in the dark, when the whole world seemed to close in all around you. Not having the boy wonder's hand or cape to cling to she landed on the floor and began to stiffly walk towards the backroom. They were closed off by a pair of two way doors that a single pane of glass in each of them.

"What's the matter Robin," Slade's voice rang throughout the store once again. "You two aren't afraid of the dark are you?" Robin could feel sweat streaming down the side of his head as he continued onward. He then decided this was a bad place to be. He pressed his finger to his earpiece and looked around for Starfire.

"Star? Are you there?" He whispered slowly. Starfire had frozen and blindly reached up to her earpiece and responded.

"Robin, I….I want to leave this place."

"Move back toward the exit Star, very very gently." She began to walk backwards slowly away from the double doors. All the while keeping her empowered fist before her as if expecting Slade to come bursting through them. She looked down and saw the moonlight cast on the floor giving her notice that she was close to the door. She softly sighed in relief and turned to leave. She turned to see Slade right in front of her. He grabbed her face before she had the chance to scream and threw her back down the darkened isle. Robin heard the shuffling and darted back down the isle.

"STAR! WHERE ARE YOU?" He then tripped over something. He fell to the ground and pulled what he tripped over into the moonlight. He saw that it was Starfire. He let out an audible gasp and leaned her up against the counter. He tried to fix her up but was suddenly pulled back and thrown outside. He rolled out into the street and lay face down. Slade leaned against a lamppost and looked up at the sky.

"An interesting thing, the sky. You can't truly see its beauty until its dark out." Robin used his staff for support and got to his feet.

"It was you wasn't it? You sabotaged Octavius' machine, made him into the next Doc Ock, then set him loose on us."

"You as much the detective as Batman is," complimented Slade. "But just what do you intend to do about it?"

"Tell Alec the truth, and finally take you down!" Slade snickered.

"Foolish Robin, do you really think Alec will believe you're story? After all, you are the ones that he saw tearing apart his device." Slade jumped up and dropped down on Robin. Robin leapt aside and swiped at Slade's legs. Slade flipped backward to avoid the swipe and whapped Robin off the back of the head. "Face it Robin, you have yet another nemesis to deal with." It was then that Slade noticed someone out of the corner of his eye. Starfire stepped out of the store.

"He is not Robin's nemesis!" She began firing starbolt after starbolt at Slade. Slade took a few in the midsection and then disappeared down an alleyway.

"Another time Robin, I promise you."

Starfire bent down and helped Robin to his feet. She handed him his staff and took it thankfully. He rubbed the back of his head and began walking down the street.

"We better find Raven and Cyborg." Starfire held him by the waist and they sailed off to find their friends.

* * *

GETTING BACK TO NEVEMORE………………………

Alec hit the ground hard as a large gothic statue that Raven had conjured had just thrown him down. He straightened up as the large mass of stone advanced on him. He faced the behemoth while Raven levitated high above and controlled the statue's movements. Alec dodged some quick blows sent by the beast and returned with a few laser blasts topped off by a missile. The statue shattered into a million pieces and Alec waved his hand through the air as it kicked up a cloud of dust.

"Is that all you've got witch! I do hope Beast Boy's life isn't riding on this fight, he'd defiantly be in for a rude awakening!" From up above Raven narrowed her eyes and landed on the narrow walk way.

"Alright, I didn't want to do this, but I think someone like you deserves a chance to meet it."

"Meet what," asked Alec laughing. Raven smiled evilly under her hood.

"Pure anger. Azerath Metrion ZINTHOS!" She clapped her hands together and formed a ball of energy around herself. It continued to grow and expand until lit simply dissipated. When Alec opened his eyes he recoiled slightly. Raven was largely taller than she had been before, her robes were blood red, and she now had four glowing eyes. "Meet my darker side," her voice was deeper and menacing. Open-mouthed Alec began stepping back. Raven stretched out her hand and a wave of energy similar to a tsunami thundered its way towards Alec. Alec fired up at the energy wall but it did no good. He was suddenly engulfed in the wave and felt as though his very soul was being stripped from his body. He fell to the ground and lay motionless. Raven lowered herself and her garments went back to their usual blue. She walked up to him and tuned him over onto his back. She regretted letting loose her anger personality, but he deserved it. She wasn't quite sure if he was still alive so she decided to begin sending them back to their bodies. As she began to chant a single arm rose up behind her. She saw the shadow on the ground and slowly trailed off in her chanting. She spun around just as the arm hit her hard in the chest. She fell flat on her back and the arm pinned her to the ground. She tried to chant but couldn't concentrate. Alec slowly stood up and waved a finger down at her.

"Sorry, but I'm not so weak as is perceived to be. Now it will be you who is trapped here for all time!" He opened up another pincer and fired a powerful sonic blast directly down on her. She screamed out loud and everything went black.

Cyborg tightened at metal pole around an unconscious Blackfire and set her down on the ground. "Finally, now to give Raven a hand with"- He stopped as he saw Alec standing close by. Cyborg glanced down at Alec's feet and saw Raven curled up in Alec's arms.

"She looks so cute when she's asleep," said Alec softly. Cyborg gritted his teeth. Alec took out his list and scratched off Raven's name. "Looks like your next."

"Man when I'm through with you, you're gonna wish you never written my name down!" Cyborg blasted his arm cannon at Alec. Alec threw aside Raven and raised himself off the ground.

"It's a pity you Titans fall so easily, or it might have a sense of satisfaction now!" He bounded forward and began landing his arms down on Cyborg. Cyborg moved to the left and to the right in order to avoid the powerful tentacles. Cyborg rolled beneath Alec, stood up behind him and let loose everything he had; sonic blasts, missiles, whatever he could throw at him. Reached around the continuous blasts and grabbed Cyborg by the ankle. He then threw him over his head and Cyborg landed against a solid concrete wall. He slid to ground and groaned. He moved to get up but was suddenly pinned down by two tentacles while two others held his legs down. Alec towered over him and smiled downward.

"They say a dying man's last sight is literally burned into his eyes as his life slips away. Well there's only one thing I want you to see." With one of his arms he gripped the small plate on Cyborg's chest and ripped it off. A thin computer chip then slid out of the now exposed slat. Alec took the card out and waved it in front of Cyborg's face. "Good bye Cyborg, maybe you should have let your friends know a little more about you. They might have been able to fix **this** problem." Cyborg stared at the chip in Alec's hands. "Oh well. Have a nice time in la la land." With that he broke the card in two and Cyborg's body went limp. His human eye closed and his red eye dimmed before going completely out.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT IN SICKBAY……………………………

Robin sat with his head down on the table. He was not having a good day. Robin and Starfire came across Raven and Cyborg not long after Alec had left the scene. They handed Blackfire over to the police and brought their friends home. Starfire floated up to Robin and sat down next to him. She rubbed his back and tried to relieve some of his stress. Robin raised his head off the table.

"You and me Star." She stared at him. "We're going to find him, and we're going to stop him. It doesn't matter what it takes. But we will stop Octavius even if we have to chase him to the ends of the earth!" For the first time Starfire felt the same as Robin toward their enemy. She didn't like the feeling but it was there; she hated Alec Octavius. Just as Robin hated Slade.

* * *

I promise all, this has good ending and Alec will get the shit kicked out of him at some point, just bear with me. Thanks for reading so far and I'll update for you as soon as I can. 


	9. And then there were None

Chapter 9

And then there were None 

Starfire awoke early the next morning, as she had for the past few days since Raven and Cyborg had sustained harsh amounts of damage. From that day they had not seen hide nor hair of Alec or even Slade for that matter. Robin and Starfire had been on numerous quests to find Alec and so far had failed. She woke, made herself a quick bowl of cereal, and returned to her room. She paid little attention to her breakfast and concentrated more on her now every large collection of newspaper clippings. She took a small bite of her soggy cereal and ran a finger across one of the articles. She read, and re-read each of the lines to herself; one article in particular kept catching her eye;

_Two more Titans have been resting in critical condition as the eight armed mad man runs rampant throughout the city. All attempts to speak to the remaining Titans have proven unsuccessful. As it is unusual to see a threat carry on this far it is still unclear as to when or how the Titans will be able to combat this seemingly growing menace to society._

She stepped back and sighed. "I will stop him," she thought. "No! What I meant was we will stop him." She began to wonder if Robin was right about letting this thing for Octavius get out of hand. She rarely ventured out of her room these days and when she did it was for food or news on their teammates. She had moved onto another article when she heard a knock at her door. She slid it open to reveal Robin.

"Hey Star."

"Hello Robin, do you require my assistance?" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Actually Star, you've been in there for quite a long time and I thought you might want to take a break or something."

"Forgive me Robin but I cannot."

"Please Star, don't make the same mistakes I did. Don't stay locked in your room when there are those who need you." She turned to go back into her room.

"I am sorry Robin, but I do not see Octavius as any less of a threat than Slade is. Now please excuse me so I may return to my studies." Her door shut with a snap and Robin couldn't help but notice the irony of the situation. Many times she had implored that he tear himself away from Slade and take a break, or just to spend time with her. He remembered before this whole mess started he was doing exactly what she is doing now, obsessing over Slade. Whether they knew he was alive or not was irrelevant, the fact is he completely ignored her. Maybe this was her way of showing Robin how it felt? He resolved to not let her slip into the same pitfall. He opened her door just as she stood back in front of her wall.

"Starfire? Starfire," he repeated. She didn't want to face him. She was afraid he would see the bags under her eyes. She slowly turned her head and looked at him. "Let it go," he held out his hand and invited her to walk with him. She rubbed her arm and looked back at her paper-covered wall. She then took his hand and they walked out of her room.

**SICKBAY…………………………**

The two sat watching their fellow Titans wondering if anything would be the same. They were the only two let and they had to stop Alec or who knows what could happen. Over the pat few days Lee had been able to walk around but with difficulty. They had told him of his condition and how if it wasn't mended it would take its toll on him. It seemed to be a strange quirk of fate that Raven had gone comatose just a day before Lee could walk around.

Lee walked into the room, a cane at his side. He limped up to Robin and Starfire and sat down next to them. The three sat in silence for a moment until Lee cleared his throat. "Alec has been sighted at the Lex corp. building an hour ago." Robin and Starfire gave him a sideways glance. "Thought you'd like to know." He got up and left as was as speedy for someone in his condition. Robin and Starfire sat in silence still for a very long time. Finally Robin rose and walked over to the door.

"Let's go."

**LEX CORP………………………………**

Two guards ran quickly down the hall towards the research room. Than ran in and just as quickly were thrown out into the hall. Alec then moved out of the room tearing apart the doorway as he went. Over his shoulder he slung a small case that held various technical components.

"If this was any easer I just might turn myself in," muttered Alec. He burst through the front door and met a legion of police officers and cruisers. He smirked around at the large gathering of law enforcement and bowed. "I thank you all for showing up at my grand exit though I must say I was not expecting you." The officers looked around at each other. "From where I'm standing your in my way. So I guess I have no choice, but to kill you all." He shot his arms forward and two police cruisers flew backwards plowing through a few other cars. Before they could refocus on Alec he side swiped them all and smashed one against a car door. Leaving a sizable dent the officer fell to the ground. Alec saluted them all and continued on his way. As he went a bird-a-rang whizzed by and cut off the case handle. The case clattered to the ground just as the thrower landed not far from it. The eight-limbed villain turned to see Robin and Starfire behind him. Robin caught his returning bird-a-rang while Starfire floated next to him.

"Your shopping spree is over Alec! Now do us all a favor and take a trip down town." Alec gritted his teeth and covered his ears.

"GOOD LORD! Don't **you** even get tired of saying lines like that?" Before he could think of another snide remark Robin and Starfire were already charging straight at him. Robin let loose some exploding disks and Starfire began sending starbolts his way. Alec leapt backward avoiding the mix of explosions and green energy. He began firing his unceasing laser blasts at Robin. Robin brought out his staff and did his best to block the powerful laser bolts. He ripped off a couple of hubcaps and sent them flying at Robin. He flipped over the speeding disks and landed directly in front of Alec. He aimed a kick at Alec's chest and connected sending him stumbling backwards. Alec began to jump at Robin but was knocked off to the side by Starfire's eye beams. He got to his feet and looked at the two of them, they were doing better then he had expected. He quickly fired a laser blast up at Starfire and caught her in the shoulder.

"STAR!" Robin gave a loud battle cry and launched a freeze disk. Alec moved aside but the disk caught one of his pincers and stuck it to the ground. Alec struggled to get it free and looked up just in time to see the bottom of Robin's shoe connect with his face. His pincer broke free and Alec sailed backward. Robin jumped up and aimed another drop kick on the downed villain. Alec's tentacles caught Robin in mid air and threw him aside. Using his metallic appendages he raised himself back up and looked around for his other enemy. He saw her high in the sky as she began a hawk-like dive in his direction. He smirked up at her and readied a small launcher in one of her pincers.

"I grow tired of this, and it looks like my ticket out is right on schedule." From about two hundred feet up and descending Starfire's eyes glowed brightly. Alec saw her close in and fired a trio of darts at her. She saw tem coming and swerved to avoid them. She saw two fly past her but wondered where the third had gone. Se then felt a small prick in her thigh and looked down and saw the third. She gasped and pulled it out. Recovering from the swerve she went back to flying at Alec. As she got closer however her vision got blurry. She shook her head to try and refocus herself, to no avail. Her starbolts dimmed and finally went out as she surrendered to unconsciousness. Completely limp she fell fifty feet until she was caught in Alec's awaiting arms.

"Mmmm, you smell good," he murmured as her hair flew past his face. Putting her behind his back he turned and saw Robin coming back towards him. Robin hopped into the air and glided a kick at Alec. "Hey! Look who I got!" Alec quickly brought Starfire out from behind his back. Robin gave a startled "YIPE!" And instead of hitting Alec's chest slid under him and into a pile of crates. With a smug look Alec turned around at the skidded Robin. "Nice save," he said placidly. Robin leapt up and growled in frustration.

"PUT HER DOWN NOW!"

"Put her down now? Gahhh Robin you know good and well that in the corporate world you have to work for what you want." Robin calmed himself but stood his ground.

"What do you want?"

"You, or Slade does anyway. I'm to deliver you to him and in exchange he would give me a way to remove the arms from my back. However I've had a change of heart." Robin narrowed his eyes. "Removing the arms is the last thing I want. What really interests me is trying to beat the world record for taking over the planet. I hear Slade's record was fifty two hours, I'm hoping to break it."

"Get to the point," spat Robin.

"Well if I'm going to try and assume control over this dust ball then I don't want a lot of interference, namely you or her. So, you come back to my place around oh……six o'clock; no police, no FBI, and no recovered friends. You should probably even leave your conscience behind. You come alone and willingly prepare yourself to be handed over to Slade and I'll set your girlfriend free."

"What guarantee do I have that you keep your word," asked Robin harshly. Alec shrugged his shoulders.

"None, but are willing to risk her for the sake of contract security?" Robin didn't need to think about it all. There was no other way; he had to go to Alec's place. If he didn't then Star would suffer the consequences, and that was something he would never be able to live with. He reached down to pick up his staff, folded it back up and stowed it away. Not wanting to say another word he nodded his head and began walking away. Alec watched him walking away frowned with narrowed eyes. "Robin." Robin stopped and turned his head. A tentacle suddenly grabbed him tight and pulled him back over to Alec. Robin struggled against the arm as Alec looked him square in the face.

"I'm dead serious about coming alone. Don't disappoint me Robin, if I feel my requests have been disregarded in the slightest way"- He moved the sleeping Starfire before Robin who gazed at her longingly. Alec then moved her aside, "-Then I'll tear her beautiful body limb from limb and I'll send you what's left of her corpse in a matchbox." He clicked his pincers and licked his lips.

"You lay on finger on her"-

"You'll do what? Throw one of your little frisbees at me?" Alec let him fall to ground and Robin quickly got to his feet. "But just in case something does go wrong, how 'bout one last goodbye." He held out Starfire and Robin approached her. He reached out to touch her when Alec suddenly pulled her back. "SYKE!" He then shoved Robin away and disappeared down an alley. Filled with anger Robin picked himself up and readied for his meeting.

**ALEC'S HIDEOUT……………………….**

Starfire stirred and loosely turned her head to one side. She opened her eyes and her vision began to refocus. She looked around and saw that she was chained to the wall. She tried to pull the bindings out of the wall but could not. When she tried to pick the lock on her cuffs it sent a shock up and down her body. She screamed in pain and wrenched her eyes shut.

"Do watch yourself Starfire, I wouldn't go tampering with those if I were you," said Alec. He had been putting the finishing touches on what looked like a large cylinder. He closed the casing and sealed it shut.

"Why have you brought me here?" Demanded Starfire.

"I was lonely," returned Alec. He smirked up at her and loaded the cylinder onto a loading ramp.

"What are you going to do?" She asked eyeing the strange equipment. He sent it zooming off on a track out to what looked like a launch pad.

"Becoming king of the world." Starfire looked worryingly from Alec to the disappearing cylinder. Outside Robin parked his R-Cycle and surveyed the surrounding area. He carefully made his way to the roof and searched for a sneaky way in. Back inside Starfire watched him move from station to station in a mad ecstasy.

"What is that thing you are about to launch?" Alec set a touch screen and turned to her.

"A satellite, a very special one at that. It orbits the earth faster than most satellites do. Which will come in handy when I utilize its full potential." He paused and Starfire remained silent. "With it I can emit EM radiation in the atmosphere which will allow me to change precipitation levels and electronic waves to my liking." He saw she wasn't getting it. "In short it will give me control over the weather. I think Washington will be in a most agreeable mood after an F-5 tornado touches down on the White House."

"You can not do this! Altering the atmospheric conditions could dramatically change this planets climate. You might plunge the earth into the next ice age!" Starfire was sure by now that he was certifiably insane. He smiled and shook his head.

"Worrying and questioning, that never brings anyone success. I never take any risks; my satellite is a proven work of genius!" He pointed out at the launch pad that had sent the cylinder up minuets ago.

"Just as your quad appendage apparatus was a work of genius," said Starfire glaring at him. He looked surprised for a moment, then that look was replaced by anger. He tapped a button on the console and gave her a quick and painful shock. She cried out and hung limply. With nothing more to say to her he turned back to his screen. Starfire looked back up at him and saw the satellite unfolding on the screen. Up in space the cylinder broke into two halves revealing a missile shaped object with solar panels on the side, which then unfolded looking like a pair of wings. As Starfire remained stapled to the wall Robin slid down next to her on his bird-grapple. She opened her mouth in surprise but Robin put his index finger over his lips to silence her. He took out a small torch and began cutting at her chains. He broke on free and worked on another. From over at his console Alec glanced up and saw Robin in the reflection of the screen. Rolling his eyes he quietly readied one his tentacles. Robin was just about to free her other hand when he was suddenly hit by a 2X4. He fell over and Alec through the hard piece of wood to the side.

"Well its 7:00, your one hour late!" Robin got up and smirked.

"Actually its day light savings, I'm right on time!" He threw out a handful of bombs and they knocked Alec clear off his feet. Starfire shot the cuffs with her free hand. Robin led her outside.

"Can you fly?"

"I am sorry but his shackles have weakened me somewhat, I can only fire a meager amount of energy." Robin cursed to himself and handed her a bike helmet.

"Get on."

Alec burst out of the building and watched as Robin was already two miles down the road. He angrily watched the red motorcycle leave the premises when he saw a large eighteen wheeler coming down the road. He eyed it and decided he'd hitch a ride. The bearded driver sat listening to the radio when he felt a small shaking. He looked around and then shrugged. He then looked out the driver side window to see a robotic pincer. He yelled out loud as it grabbed him by the face and tossed him out of the truck. The pincer then took hold of the steering wheel while another worked the pedals. Alec himself stood on the roof of the cab. He shifted the gear and aped off after the two teens.

"Down the highway Robin and Starfire were already congratulating each other on an easy get away. Then they heard a loud truck horn far off behind them. Robin adjusted his mirror and saw Alec on top of the cab of the semi, heading right for them.

"No-Way," said Robin is disbelief. He revved the clutch and sped up. "HANG ON!" Starfire glanced behind her and saw the mammoth vehicle coming up behind them. She clung tightly around his waist and let out a loud squeal as Robin began swerving from left to right. Alec fired off laser blast after laser blast, all of which Robin was only having minor difficulty in dodging. Starfire turned in her seat and let loose some scattered starbolts. Alec saw the green balls of energy coming and moved aside two avoid them. One caught him in the leg and he fell face first on to the cab. He looked back up and growled before jumping to his feet. Alec then began shifting from left to right knocking cars off the road and sending others flying backwards. He aimed a missile and fired it at an overpass. As they raced forward Robin and Starfire saw the large concrete bridge begin to fall. Robin quickly moved off to the side and rode along the side wall. They made it to the other side and screeched to a halt. Robin and Starfire flipped up their visors.

"Its gonna take awhile to clean that up", said Robin eyeing the downed overpass. Still holding tight to Robin Starfire caught sight of something coming from the cloudy wreckage. Alec and his humongous truck came bursting through the rubble. Quick as lighting Robin swerved his motorcycle forward and they continued on. Starfire looked back and saw the truck getting closer and closer. With a loud laugh Alec suddenly turned the wheel causing the truck to make a sharp turn. The truck toppled over and skidded after the Titans. Now on the side of the truck Alec saw a wall up ahead and leapt off the truck. Robin brought the bike to a screeching halt before slamming into the wall, the truck however was going to stop until it hit something. Almost completely frozen they watched the large vehicle close in. Robin then gave Starfire a leg up over the wall and made a move to get away after she was over. The truck hit and the shock knock Starfire to the ground. A loose wire scraped against the truck's gas tank and it went up into a ball of fire.

Starfire moved out from under a piece of shrapnel and looked around for Robin. Dazed she hobbled around the wreckage as though she were about to collapse. She then saw a door stir and she quickly ran over to it. She moved it away and covered her mouth. Robin lay with numerous cuts and bruises. Half his mask was gone and one of his gloves was charred. He struggled to look up at her. She held his head while fire trucks gathered around, Starfire found a piece of cloth and covered the other side of his face. Robin forced a smile and took her hand.

"D-don't w-w-worry Star. It's just, just a scratch." She wasn't relived in the slightest. She hurriedly looked around for a paramedic. "Oh no," breathed Robin. He then closed his eyes and rest in her lap. Hoping to all that he would survive Starfire just sat there until the paramedics pried Robin away from her.

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR**

Alright the final chapter will be along soon. Thanks for reading so far. R&R please. I apologize for not using the line to spereate the differetn scenes but it wasn't working, oh well. And try to check out my other story in progress "When it rains it Pours"


	10. Heroine and Nemesis

Chapter 10

Heroine and Nemesis

Robin's head moved from side to side as he lay in his bed in sickbay. Starfire slept uneasily in a chair next to him. Since they had returned to the tower she had not once left his side; not for food, news on Alec, the pictures on her wall, or anything. Lee walked into the room holding a cup of tea. With his cane acting as his third leg he limped up to Starfire and gently shook her awake. She came with a start and looked around. He smiled down at her and handed off the cup. She took it graciously and sipped the warm contents. She closed her eyes and let the tea warm her body. Lee took a seat next to her and examined Robin.

"How are you faring Lee," asked Starfire. She seemed very much miserable at this point.

"Well, I'm not to good as you might have heard. My survival along with a few others depends on Raven-San coming out of her comma. My injuries are to extensive for me to mend myself, I could have five days, five hours, or five minuets." He sighed and looked over his cane.

"I am so sorry Lee."

"It is by no means your fault Star-San," he got up and went to the window. "In my upbringing as a Samurai I have been taught not to fear death, but to ride out and meet it head on. I suppose in learning that, I never thought I would see my end slowly come in a hospital bed." He set his forehead against the glass.

"You speak such sad words Lee; please do not talk as if this is out last moment of company." Lee smiled and picked his head up. He moved over to Starfire and took her shoulder.

"Do not despair; there is still one more Titan. Which means Octavius can still be defeated. And don't worry about me or the others right now, you've got a job to do. Now Robin-San is waking so I will take my leave." He turned and Starfire heard Robin groaning and turning in his bed. She walked back over to him and took his hand.

"Robin." He opened his eyes and her flawless features came into focus.

"Now I know I've died and gone to Heaven," he said hoarsely. Her grip tightened.

"Do not fear Robin, your wounds were merely external so you will recover soon," she said getting teary eyed. She looked up at her other friends; Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and thought about Lee and couldn't help but just break down on Robin's chest. He patted her head gently.

"Shhhh, its okay Star its okay." She tightly gripped at Robin's bed covers; afraid that he would he sucked away if she lessened her hold in the slightest. "Starfire you need to calm down and listen to me now." Her crying slowed and let the side of her head rest on the boy wonder's chest so she could look at him. "Starfire you've heard and seen what Octavius is planning to do, he's going to destroy himself and he's going to take the whole world with him………..And you are all that stands in his way." She closed her eyes not wanting to believe the situation. 'This had to be one huge night of mare,' she thought. How could she be left to fend for herself and stop someone as powerful as Octavius? Why was it her friends that had to pay?

"But Robin he has severely injured all of us save myself, how can I alone hope to overcome him?"

"When you fight him; don't fight because you've developed this grudge against him, fight because it's the right thing to do. Do that and you won't make the same mistake I did with Slade."

"But what am I to do if Slade should enter the battle, what if"- He put his hand to her mouth.

"I said don't worry Star, Alec has grown beyond Slade's control. I doubt we'll be seeing him again anytime this week," he chuckled lightly and it hurt his lower ribs. She saw his wince and out of instinct put a hand on the point of pain. He felt it subside somewhat and relaxed. "Until you do face him, I want you to stay calm for me." She shook her head.

"And how do you suggest I do that?" He tilted his head at something on the counter against the wall.

"Why don't you read to me?" She looked at him curiously. "I'd like to hear what's happening in the book Raven gave you." She smiled down at him and nodded.

"Of coarse I will to you Robin." She got up and fetched the first installment in the Lord of the Rings trilogy. She sat down next to him and opened the book to where she last stopped. "Section 2, Chapter 3; 'The ring goes south'." She cleared her throat. "Later that day the hobbits held a meeting of their own in Bilbo's room. Merry and Pippin were……" She trailed off when she saw that Robin had fallen asleep. Relieved that he was finally resting, she put the book aside and pulled his covers closer to him. She looked out the window and saw the sun setting. This was it; it was up to her to stop him. She got up to leave but stopped and turned back. As she walked over to Robin she took out her communicator and laid it next to him. Tonight, this would be Starfire's battle; and so she was going to be just that.

* * *

THE DARKENED STREETS OF THE CITY………………………….

Starfire flew cautiously down the dark streets looking for any sign of her enemy. She was the last remaining Titan, which meant that he would be looking for her. She moved along an alley and stopped. Landing softly she turned her head and saw someone out of the corner of her eye. She spun around and saw just who she thought.

"Good evening Starfire," he spoke plainly at the other end of the alley. She balled her fists and her eyes glowed a tint of green.

"You," she whispered.

"SO STARFIRE, HOW DOES IT FEEL TO REALLY **HATE** SOMEONE? FEELS **GOOD**, DOESN'T IT?!" He ground his teeth together as he watched her slowly glide forward.

"Revenge does not bring peace," she stated lighting up her fists.

"Perhaps, but it does bring a hell of a lot of satisfaction!" He bounded forward and Starfire did the same. Alec's pincers pounded against the ground as he quickly dashed toward her. She reared her left fist then fired a starbolt directly at his head. Seeing it coming he grabbed hold of the narrow walls and quickly scaled the sides. She flew up and caught him in mid climb. She carried him about a hundred feet in the air before throwing him back to the ground. He grabbed hold of the side of the roof and looked back up angrily. She flew down and tried to kick him but he caught hold of her by the mid section. He slammed her up against the wall at least three times before tossing her to the ground. He let go and aimed to land on her, she turned on her back and fired her eye beams. He took it hard in the chest and flew into the windshield of a Volkswagen.

Letting out a battle cry she circled around and let loose more starbolts. Alec moved off the car to avoid the shots. With effort he lifted the small car and pitched it in her direction. Starfire clapped her hands together and with combined power from both hands melted the car down the middle. As the two halves passed her on either side she continued her assault on Alec. He shot each of his tentacles in every direction possible. She got hit in the leg and in the shoulder. She fell to the ground and gripped her cut shoulder. She then felt herself getting wrapped up in one of Alec's arms. She struggled to get free then began chocking from the extreme pressure. She glanced over his head and saw a lamppost behind him. She shot the bottom with her eye beams; the lamp fell over and conked Alec on the head. She got free and flew back up. Alec rubbed his head and then saw two blurry Starfires coming right at him. Before he could react she socked him square in the jaw and flew back thirty feet. He landed next to the subway entrance and still heard a ringing in his ears. Starfire then flew up and starbolted him down the steps. He tumbled down the long slanted flight and landed in a crumpled heap at the bottom.

Starfire flew down and circled around in the air as a crowd had gathered to see what was happening. Alec quickly looked back up and nicked her arm with a laser blast. She flew away behind a pile of boxes to recover. Alec stood up and knocked away the pile to find nothing. He sighed and looked around at the crowd.

"Starrrrrrrfire, I'm not in the mood for hide and seek." From in the shadows she watched him pass by and quickly nursed her arm. "Please don't keep me waiting; I was born with a low patience you know." He looked over at the people in the crowd. "Alright I'm done waiting!" He quickly reached over and grabbed a man in a business suit. He yelled out in surprise. Starfire's eyes widened at the hostage. Alec held the man up and shook him. "You're name, what's your name?" The man quivered and his mouth moved with no words. "YOU"RE NAME!" He squeezed him hard.

"My-my name is Allen Shaw; I'm a father of three!" Starfire shook her head as she knew what he was about to do. Alec walked over to the side of the track.

"Its time for you to come out, cause Mr. Shaw has a TRAIN TO CATCH!" He threw the man out on the tracks just as he was painted by the glow of lights. He simply sat and stared at the train coming his way. Starfire swooped down and pulled him out of the track. They both watched the train go by and the man made the sign of the cross. Starfire made sure he got out before facing Alec.

"You know Starfire I seriously thought I'd be home for dinner an hour ago, but you are really something," he chuckled. Starfire moved forward but a lone tentacle snaked around the pillar behind her. It shot forward and threw her to the floor. Alec then picked her up and launched Starfire into the ticket counter. Smiling he looked around for a worthy finishing move. On the other side of the station he saw one of the trains go by.

"And Alec got a wonderful, awful idea," he said walking back up to her. He latched onto her ankle and dragged her over to the side of the track. He then clamped her feet down and held her over the side from the waist up. She looked around saw that half of her was hanging out over the side. She moved to get up but Alec held out by her arms and kept her feet still. Off in the distance she saw two more lights coming her way. Letting out a loud squeal she struggled with all her might.

"Don't worry it might be painless, I wouldn't know I've never been hit by something that fast before." She gritted her teeth in trying to break free. "FLY YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS ONE!" With one last look at the even closer train she fired her eye beams at his face and it struck him directly in the left eye.

"AAARRGGGHHHHHH"! He yelled out at the top of his lungs from the sudden wave of pain. He fell over with his tentacles flaying in all directions. She leapt forward just as the train passed on by. Patting her racing heart she flew out of the station and back out into the open. Four menacing pincers gripped the sides of the exit and Alec peered out of it, a hand over his eye.

"You're…….dead," he hissed through gritted teeth.

* * *

THE DOCKS……………………..

Starfire finally landed near a warehouse so she could catch her breath. She decided to rest up at the tower and continue her battle another day. She took flight and suddenly found herself being forced threw the window. Now inside the warehouse the pincer let go off her foot. Starfire fired a starbolt in every direction, then flew up to the third floor. She landed and then before she knew what was happening she was pinned against the wall. Alec got up close to her. She looked up at him and then quickly looked away in sudden fright.

"That's right; see what you've done to me." She squinted one eye open to look for just a moment. His entire left eye had been burned shut. "You've carried on for quite some time, but now I'm afraid it's all over." She let her head fall and sniffled. "What? Are you going to cry alien girl, you gonna cry?" He sneered. "Well you should be, but you won't be left out, oh no. First I'm going to send Beast Boy to a taxidermist and have him stuffed in whatever form he died in. Cyborg; I'll scatter every nut, bolt, and ball bearing of his to all parts of the globe. Next I'll make that dopey samurai swallow that sword. Then if Raven ever wakes up from her own head I'll put her in the deepest darkest psycho ward on the planet with nothing to eat or drink except psychotropic drugs." Steady streams of tears had been running down her face, this was it.

"And Robin, oh do I have plans for Robin." He bent forward and whispered in her ear. Starfire's eye widened with each word uttered. Her arms fell limply to her side as Alec told her over the upcoming evil and cruelty. He pulled back and smirked, he opened his pincer and a long spike came out. "Guess I should have saved the best for first." He lunged the spike forward and Starfire caught it in mid-thrust. Completely surprised Alec watched Starfire break it in two and threw the pieces aside. With nothing but righteous fury coursing through her she formed a green ball around herself and blasted him away. He skidded to a halt and looked up to see her flying right at him. With his last strength he fired a single missile at her. While flying forward she back flipped to avoid it and shot him through the wall. He fell three stories and in a pile of rubble. Starfire looked out of the new opening in the wall down at her defeated opponent.

Down below Alec slowly opened his remaining eye with difficulty. He looked around at his tentacles, all them moved sluggishly and awkwardly. He tried to lift one up but found it took more effort then he wanted to give. Starfire limped up to him and he gave her a questioning look.

"Why? Out of all the others, why can't I…..kill you?" Starfire looked up as she heard police sirens in the distance.

"The authorities are on their way. You are finished Alec Octavius, as is my mission against you." She turned on her heel and began walking toward Titans tower. Alec just sat there and began laughing to himself.

"I'm gonna get you, I'm so gonna get you. I'm going to get you right now." He quietly got to his feet and reared back a single arm. He then lunged forward, just as it was going to strike her in the head she was pulled away by someone. Starfire looked up and saw she was being cradled by Robin. Lee jumped in front of Alec and sliced the pincer right off the arm. Alec moved for Lee but was slashed in back by a green tiger. Before he could decide who to attack he was stuck in place by black energy. Raven then hovered over them all, her eyes glowing brightly.

"Just sit tight for a moment," said Robin. Starfire could only blink at the moment. He leaned her against the fencing. "Cyborg NOW!" Cyborg then ran up and threw a small disk at Alec's chest. It connected and Alec began shaking.

"W-what are you d-doing to me," he clutched his throat. Robin stepped forward and smiled.

"You said yourself Alec, the arms need EMP to function, since they mixed with your body so do you, and they're being sucked dry." Alec stared in disbelief. He couldn't breathe, he was loosing sight in his only eye, and he couldn't move. Robin waved a hand at Cyborg who stopped the device. Alec fell forward and lay motionless. Cyborg sat him up and bound each of his arms and legs. Beast Boy walked over and checked his pulse.

"He's alive." Robin nodded and walked back over to Starfire. She was currently being healed by Raven. He squatted down next to her and took her hand. She turned her head and smiled at the sight of him.

"Is it finished?"

"Oh yeah, it's finished. You were incredible Star."

"How is it you all came, I thought"-

"Well you'll never guess who decided to wake up at the last second," said Robin raising an eyebrow at Raven. Raven stuck her tongue at Robin in retaliation and continued.

"I guess we better get you back to the tower," said Robin. He and Lee moved to pick her up but she winced.

"Please, it hurts to move." Robin nodded up at Lee. Lee removed a needle from his wrist band and gently pricked her arm. The last thing Starfire saw before slowly falling into a peaceful slumber was Robin and all of her friends smiling down at her.

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER…………………………….

Starfire walked into the common room around eleven in the morning and stretched out her arms to greet the morning and her friends.

"Good morning friends!" They all got up and led her over to the breakfast table. They fixed her pan cakes, eggs sunny side up, a bowl of luck charms (she loved sugared cereals), and some orange juice. "All of this is for me?" She gazed open mouthed at the meal fit for a queen.

"You know there's someone who's been waiting for you to wake up," said Beast Boy. Starfire thought for a moment.

"Robin is currently on the roof," said Starfire as if homing in on him. They all admired the connection the two Titans had and urged her up the stairs.

She opened the door to the roof and indeed found Robin looking out at the rising sun. She approached him quietly as thought trying to sneak up behind him. As Robin watched the crimson sky he smiled at Starfire's attempt to startle him. She was inches away and mentally giggled. She was about to give him a start when;

"Morning Star." She let out an audible "Eeek." And jumped back. He turned around and leaned up against the railing.

"Raven and Lee are the only ones who have been able to really creep up on me like that." She put a hand to her mouth and once again giggled.

"Forgive me Robin, I could not resist," she said giving him a mischievous look. Robin moved aside and she stood next to him. He put an arm around her waist and she shivered somewhat.

"Something wrong," he asked. She shook her head.

"Oh no, it just seemed like it's been more than two days since I have seen you or anyone for that matter." She edged closer to him so that the gap between them was shut tight. She rested on his shoulder and sighed.

"Is that how you feel?" Robin looked at her. "When you do battle with Slade?" Robin thought about this for a moment. He was afraid, afraid that her experience with Octavius destroyed her childlike innocence that he adored so much. Her next question however swept the thought from his mind completely. "Why did he hate me so?" Robin closed his eyes in relief and shook his head.

"Beats me Star. The way I look at it, he had everything and that's why he was so miserable." Now quite perplexed Starfire frowned somewhat.

"But, would he not be happy to have everything he wanted?"

"No Star, what I meant was he had everything except what he needed. That being someone to love and be loved back. I wouldn't say Blackfire counted, she was really just another pawn of his. In the long run he just wasn't happy. Then he sees us, the Titans, and feels jealous I guess. Don't worry about it Star, he's right where he belongs and he's not coming back. Starfire cuddled closer as she suddenly thought of the prospect of Alec getting out.

"But, what if he does at some time return? What are we to do should he seek to hurt us out of spite?" Robin then faced her and held her shoulders.

"If he ever does come back, then we'll be ready for him. We all look out for each other Star, tell you what; I'll look out for you and you can look out for me. How's that sound?" Starfire smiled sweetly and embraced him tightly.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," said Starfire. They remained in such position for a while. The newly born sun shown brightly behind them.

"Come on, wouldn't want to let that awesome breakfast get cold would ya?" They both laughed and walked together back inside.

* * *

ARKHAM ASSYLUM………………………..

A guard made his way down the dark hallways of the maximum security wing. He clanked his nightstick against the identical doors as he passed, saying "Lights out." He passed by a solitary cell and repeated the order. Inside sat a man with four mechanical arms welded onto his back. All four of them were locked and secured to a device in the ceiling, which fed him a sufficient amount of EMP for his survival however not enough to operate the arms. He sat on his bed rubbing his arms from the cold temperature, which incidentally was all in his head. He rocked back and forth and spoke softly to no one.

"No four walls can bar me from the world. No fortress of impressed solitude can hold back the might of Dr. Octopus the second." He looked up, a black patchcovered his useless eye. "The day may have gone to you alien girl. But mark these words and mark them expertly; from hence forth you will have to look over your shoulder every-day-of your-pathetic-life. For when I no longer occupy this ten by ten, neither God nor _Titan_ will save you. But there's no hurry, we're both still quite young. And the longer you have to wait, the greater the day of my return will be. All the greater." As his lone cell is left in the dark his soft and malevolent laughter could be heard.

THE END

* * *

WELL! I would really appreciate it if you told me about it. Did you think it was any good? Did you think it totally sucked? Either way I'd like to know. Anyway thanks for reading my story. Now would you also do me the favor of telling me which of these story ideas you would be most interested in seeing done? Thanks again, Laters.

"DreamCatcher" pg- Action/Suspense

Ream has returned and has taken possession of one of the Titans. While inhabiting the male Titan Ream infiltrates Titans tower. With the tower locked down it becomes a game of cat and mouse as they search the half ghost. The question is how can they stop their enemy when they can barely trust one another.

"Kill Slade vol. 1" pg13- Action/Angst

Raven and Beast Boy are nearly killed by Slade and his agents. Beast Boy may never recover and Raven get mad, really really mad. Now she's gonna kill Slade!

"What dreams may come" pg13- Drama/Angst

Robin wakes up in an absolutely perfect world. He soon learns its all a lie and must help his friends they get too attached to their deepest darkest desires


End file.
